House: Family Issues
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Doctor House is a genius when sloving the most interesing medical cases, but when his daughter gets sick, can he help to save her? And when the roles are reversed, how will she help him?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Illness

House: Family Issues.

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Want to own it. But I don't.

Rating: rated T for medical stuff, mild swearing.

Author's note: Due to the fact that I'm not a doctor, nor will ever be one, I have had to resort to making this story about the show that I love. (Or one of them). I have an idea for a story for quite some time, but only now am writing (and maybe re-writing) it. I hope that you like it. Also, I am aware of most of the "House as father ficts", and I love what I have read.

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when solving the most interesting medical cases, but when his daughter falls ill; can he help to save her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha House sat down behind her father's desk, looking at some homework.

The homework, she found out, was easy enough for her, seeing as how she loved the field that she was going into (Early Childhood Education), but for most, it was not so easy.

_Ok, _She thought as she re-read the assigned chapter for her anti-bias class, _all I have left to do is to finish this page and then I will be do-_.

A tiny poking hand interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face the person that the hand belonged to.

"What do you want Lisa?" she asked to the blonde haired, blue eyed two year old that was starring back at her.

Her sister pointed to her diaper bag, "juice".

"You want some Orange Juice?"

The younger House nodded, her hand still extended as Samantha put gave her a red and green sippie cup that had Winnie the Pooh on it.

"Tanks," Lisa said, walking off into the joining office.

Samantha sighed and went back to her homework. Or she would have, but something felt wrong. She couldn't pin-point it though, but something felt very wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by the sounds of a door opening and shutting. She looked up into the clear blue eyes of a man that she knew very well.

"Hey dad," she said as she got up out of his chair.

"You look like crap" the elder House said, looking her over.

"Well, you would too if you had to read thirty-seven pages," Samantha returned, rolling her eyes.

She would have said more, but she was starting to feel sick again. She managed to mutter a quick "excuse me" before she bolted from his office, going straight to the nearest ladies room.

"'Mantha feels 'uckie" Lisa said, still holding the sippie cup as she walked over to her father. House arched an eye brow, and the younger House shrugged, walking back towards the dry erase board to continue what she was doing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Dr. Lisa Cuddy walked into the ladies room near the diagnostic wing, she didn't expect that she would find someone on the floor, cringing in pain and puking.

Very cautiously and carefully, she headed to wear the noise was coming from.

When she got to the stall that the noise was coming from, she crouched down to see who was inside, to her shock, it was Samantha. Cuddy growled underneath the door, careful not to bump Sam. She peered over Sam's form to the toilet, what she saw let her know right away that something wasn't right.

There was blood mixed in with the vomit.

Samantha turned to face Cuddy then, her normally very beautiful features looking pale and stricken. Her long brown hair was matted to her face. She looked like she almost dead.

Cuddy reached over and felt her fore-head, "oh God, you're burning up," she said quietly, helping to get her to her feet. "Come on".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later on that day, as House was "working" in the clinic, (Actually, he was playing "Doctor" with Lisa); Cuddy came in to see him.

"You're on for another five minutes," she pointed to her watch.

House just shrugged, "If I go out there, I'll get a kid with a runny nose," he said, looking down at Lisa as she wrapped his leg in medical tape.

"Daddy Sick" Lisa said, looking at Cuddy.

"In the head or physically?" Cuddy asked.

House pulled a face. Lisa didn't say anything.

Cuddy sighed, "Look" she began.

House looked at her, expecting a response. When he got none, he grew curious.

"What?" he asked her finally, as if to say "Just spit it out woman!"

Cuddy's eyes became sincere, "Sam's been admitted with a temperature of 104 trending upwards".

House wasn't phased by this information at all; "He's probably suffering from a"

Cuddy cut him off, "No, _House_. Samantha, _your daughter_".

House, in shock, just limped back a couple of paces, sitting down in a near by stool.

"She's in room 328" Cuddy said as she left. House just sat there, unsure of what to do.

End of chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it will get better, I promise! Suggestions are always helpful. Hope that you all liked the story so far.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: White Colored Walls

Chapter 2

Author's notes: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I have been very busy with school. Also, the mom is going to be talked about in some later chapters. Hope that you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, I would like to.

Synopses: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the cases that other doctors give up on, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ICU room that Sam was put into made her feel even more ill. Especially the walls, which were all the same color: BRIGHT WHITE. Yuck. It made her feel even more ill.

_This color is supposed to help me relax?_ She thought to herself, bitterly. _Why not just make the wall the color of vomit? No wonder patients are always in such a hurry to get better. Well that and the clothes, _she mused to herself, glaring down at the typical patient uniform that had been put on her, the Princeton Plainsboro specialty: White with blue poka dotes.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts; she craned her head over to the sliding glass doors.

"Hi" her father said, limping over to her bedside. Lisa walked along side him.

"Hi," she said faintly. She glanced down at his leg, which was still wrapped in the medical tape," what happened to you?" she asked. Lisa beamed proudly, "daddy's leg sick, I fix it," she said, smiling her big toothy smile. "Like 'Bob the Builder'" (A/N: don't own). Sam's brown eyes welled up as she tried to surpress the giggle that was forming in her throat. "Cuddy must have just loved you having her in the clinic today," she said, a small smile breaking onto her lips.

House shrugged, "Cuddy didn't mention it".

Sam looked at him directly, "No, but she probably remembered how long you were supposed to be on duty," she said, her voice becoming pained.

House leaned in closer, clearly he had picked up on something that she was trying to hide, "You didn't say that you were in this much pain," he said matter of factly.

"I didn't say that I was in ANY pain this morning," Sam stated threw clenched teeth. "I didn't want t worry anyone". She shifted her gaze over to Lisa, whose small oval face had gone white as she looked at her.

"So you just let the pain get worse?" House asked her, his eyes showing concern.

Samantha didn't have an answer for that other then to let out a blood curdling scream that made him grab her hand while pushing a button that made three nurses come rushing in.

House watched helplessly as Sam was administered something that made her go to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Could it be Lupus?" Foreman asked as House wrote the symptoms on the dry erase board, "The would account for her pain and fever".

Cameron shook her head, "She doesn't have a rash," she stated matter of factly.

"Could it be something metabolic?" Chase asked, flipping open her chart and looking it over.

House shook his head, "No unexplained weight loss and she didn't black out until after the nurses gave her the sedative". He turned to face them all, looking haggard.

"So, what else is there?" he asked them directly.

"It could be a hundred different things" Cameron said evenly.

"Yeah, well why we don't try to filter the hundred different things to one thing," House said bitterly.

"The only thing that we know is that she was in pain" Foreman said incredulously.

"Maybe it was a clot," Chase offered. "We should get her scheduled for an MRI".

House considered this, eyeing the Australian over while the others waited for his response. "Dr. Cameron, since this is your case, what do you recommend we do?" he asked the young woman.

Cameron looked at all three men, "I think that we should do it," she said in a stern voice. "If it is a clot, we can treat it with surgery".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha moaned softly as she reentered the world of the living. "Hey," a blurry figure said from beside her. She didn't need to see clearly who it was; she recognized the voice right away. She smiled brightly. "Hi Robbie" she answered hoarsely. Robbie, who was tall blonde, male, and handsome, walked over to her bed. His blue eyes were welled up and when Sam's vision became clear again, she thought that she saw tear streaks on both sides of his round face, but she didn't mention it.

"How do you feel?" he asked, trying in vain to fake a smile.

"Better, not one hundred percent, but I'm getting there," she returned sweetly, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. She and Robbie had been dating for nearly a year now, and they had been friends for years, ever since they were in middle school. They were the same age, and liked much of the same things, including music and movies.

She would have said something else, but a soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Both of them turned to look at the door, which was sliding open to reveal the three doctors that worked for her dad.

"Hey guys," she said warmly, imagining that she probably looked about as well as she felt.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Foreman asked her as they crossed over to her.

"I feel ok," Sam said, starting to feel annoyed. If one more person asked her……

"You're scheduled to have an MRI this afternoon," Chase told her, as if he had sensed what she was thinking.

She looked at all three of them, knowing what they were thinking as well. Robbie looked at the three doctors with confusion. "Why an MRI?" he asked them directly.

Cameron cleared her throat, "we think that she might have had a clot," she said directly.

Sam shook her head, it made sense. She did have a family history with infarctions. "Is that all?" she asked.

Chase cleared his throat, "No, we will have to take some blood to test," he said evenly. Sam nodded, asking only; "what for?"

"We just want to make sure that we can rule out anything that could be wrong," Chase told her reassuringly.

Samantha nodded, "ok".

Foreman reached over and gently took her arm, "this might sting a little," he said reassuringly as he pulled a sterile needle out of his pocket and drew the amount of blood that they needed. He smiled at Sam, wondering how she could be a House. She didn't act like her father, (she was actually a people person who had many friends), she had a great bedside manner, and she was pleasant to be around. "There, all done," he smiled as he gently took the needle away from her arm, and placed a sterile band aid on it. "We should know soon what is making you sick".

Samantha smiled weakly back at him, "do you think that you could put a rush on it? I would like to get out of this bed as soon as possible".

Foreman chuckled softly, "we'll see what we can do,_you_ just get some rest". He patted her gently on the shoulder. The other two smiled at her as they exited the room.

She watched them exist her room, sighing heavily to herself. "I have to go," Robbie said, making her remember that he was there, she nodded quietly at him. She was said to see him leave, but he had his own homework, and they both knew that she would not be happy with herself if he started to fail because of what she was going threw. She waved sadly to him as he walked out of the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can't possibly tell me that you're not affected by what is going with Sam," James Wilson said matter-of-factly as he, House, and Lisa headed to the cafeteria.

"Of course I'm affected by what she's going threw," House muttered angrily. He stopped to face his friend, telling him only "she's my daughter," his voice was distant.

Wilson felt pangs of guilt and sympathy for both of them. "Your team is going to find out what's wrong with her," he said reassuringly.

House sighed heavily. Then he nodded. This was hard for him and they both knew it.

Lisa sighed heavily then, causing both men to look at her.

"What is it?" Wilson asked her, dropping to her eye level. Lisa didn't say anything, just kept her head low to the ground, sighing.

"Lisa, what is it?" House asked, eyeing her levelly.

"I miss 'Mantha," she said sadly, looking up at her father. She had been affected too, something that House had over looked. He kicked himself mentally for doing that, and also for forgetting that it was Samantha that had raised Lisa for nearly a year before the two of them had enough resources to get back to him. Lisa's arms sprung up indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Wilson did so, and then placed her in House's arms.

Lisa placed her head down on his shoulder and let out one last sigh, while House rubbed her back gently. When he heard Wilson let out a snort, he gave him a look that said: "don't tell this to anyone". Wilson just nodded in agreement, and the three of them headed into the cafeteria.

End of Chapter 2

I hope that you all liked this chapter. Again, sorry that it took so long, but I had some major projects and I wanted to make sure that this chapter turned out just right.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 3: Sam's Mother comes to visit her.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to type up, college can really tie up your free time. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I'm glad that people have liked it so far. Also, sorry about the grammar mistakes in chapter two, I had a cold when I was typing it up.

Warning: Swearing

Rating: for teenagers and above (due to the swearing).

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter becomes ill, can he help to safe her?

Disclaimer: I don't it.

Let's get on with the story!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James Wilson sat across from House and Lisa as they ate their lunch. House frowned as he took a bite of his dry Rueben sandwich, but didn't say anything. Wilson leaned in closer, asking only, "does Charlotte know?" House shook his head, "No," he said flatly, clearing indicating that he didn't want to talk about her. Wilson knew how to read his friend, and didn't press, as he was well aware of House's and Charlotte's personal history.

Lisa, who had finished her Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, looked up at her father with big blue eyes. She turned her gaze over to his sandwich, asking; "Some?"

House just looked at her, "you just had a sandwich," he said matter of factly.

Lisa didn't flinch, "I want some of daddy's sandmich!" she said, her voice growing louder.

House, knowing where this was going, only told her: "What do you say?"

Lisa looked at the ground, mumbling, "Can I please have some of your sandmich?"

House nodded, and handed her some of the meat and cheese, which she nibbled on happily. "Tanks Daddy!"

Wilson let out a snort.

House gave him a look.

Wilson let out a small laugh, "I never thought that you would teach your own children to have good manners," he said with slight amusement.

House gave him another look, "Is it really so strange that I would want my children to grow up and be good people?" he stated, his voice growing defensive.

Wilson realized that he had hit a nerve and backed down. House, he knew, was having a hard enough time with everything that was going on. It's not easy knowing someone who was ill, but it was worse when it was some one that was a part of who you are. Wilson just sighed he got up to bus his tray, "Sam's a strong girl, and she will make it out of this," he said reassuringly.

House gathered up Lisa and his own tray, which Wilson piled on top of his own, muttering only "thanks," before he headed back up to Sam's room. Wilson sighed heavily, hoping that he was right.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sighed heavily as she waited for Cameron to tell her the results of her MRI. She was getting impatient, which was partly because of the fact that she hated any kind test, whether it be in school or medical. Cameron, she could tell, was also a bit anxious about the test, because Chase wasn't there yet (Chase had been the one who administered the test). When Chase came into the room with Foreman, they both had looks that gave her the impression that they had found something.

"What is it?" She asked, the fear rising steadily.

"Well, MRI relieved no clot," Foreman said reassuringly. Sam's eyes darted over to Chase and Cameron, "then why aren't you all smiling?"

Chase spoke up first, "Because we still don't know what causing your symptoms."

Sam frowned. Foreman sighed and leaned in closer, "We need to know if you're doing any drugs," he said delicately.  
Sam shook her head, "No, you know my personal history, why would I EVER touch that stuff!" she said. Foreman, realizing that they had tested her for drugs and that the test had come back negative, amended the question.

"I'm sorry, but you know what your father would say: 'Everybody lies'".

Sam glared at him, saying bitterly, "I don't". She was genuinely stung by the fact that he thought that she would lie about having taken any drugs. Cameron walked up to the bed, "Sam," she began gently, "we know that you haven't had drugs since you were raped almost two years ago, and given your mother's history…" her voice trailed off.

"I would like to be left alone" Sam mumbled, her voice beginning to break.

"Of Crouse," Foreman said as the three started for the door, "but you've been schuled for a CT scan later this afternoon, try and get some rest," he said as Chase slid open the glass door.

Sam wiped her eyes and turned on her side. It would be a long time before she could go to sleep. She wept bitterly. She didn't know what time it was before she finally went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was sleeping when **_she_** came. The one woman that she had hated all of her life.

"Is Samantha House on this floor?" A high, shrill voice asked. A nameless nurse nodded and pointed to Sam's room. Sam opened her eyes as her mother walked in.

Charlotte Michel's was bony, skinny, had brown eyes, and brittle bleached blonde hair. Her skin looked like it could have had a mini train on, Sam thought, as she took in all the tracks that where in between pale skin. She also looked worse then when she had last seen her, which was about four years ago.

Charlott smiled, "I thought that you would be surprised," she said cheerfully.

Sam's eyes narrowed to slits, "Who told you I was here?" she demanded. "And is HE here?" she added as an after thought.

Her mother appeared to be confused, "who?" she asked.

"You know who," Sam replied angrily.

"Mike? God no, I dumped his ass a long time ago," Charlotte said as she paced around the room. Sam realized that she was going through withdrawal, but showed no signs of pity.

Sam didn't by that, she knew her mother better. Mike Richards, her step-father and all around jerk, was currently in jail for child endangerment from when he had to tried to axpthesiate Lisa by placing a plastic bag on her head. The only reason that Lisa was still alive was because of the fact that Sam acted quickly and knocked him out with her cain before Lisa could stop breathing.

Sam hated him.

"Who told you I was here?" she demanded again.

"Grandma Joanne," Charlotte spat out.

If Sam hated her mother, Charlotte loathed hers, mostly because of the fact that when Sam took Lisa and ran off, her mother helped.

_No,_ Sam thought, _she would never do this to me._

"I don't believe you," she said, her voice becoming stern.

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm telling the truth, whether or not you want to believe it is your business," she said bitterly.

"You don't care about what happens to me for the last three years and now all of the sudden you give a damn? What happened? You ran out of money for your meth?" Sam spat bitterly. She didn't care if she was hurting the other woman's feelings; hers had been hurt for a long time. Like her whole life. Her mother had it coming.

"You're my daughter," Charlotte said, smiling again.

"Really?" A voice said from across the room, "Because you didn't seem to care about her when she was growing up".

Charlotte turned to face the voice, "hello Greg," she smiled as House and Lisa limped into the room.  
Lisa clung to her father, scared.

House regarded Charlotte with a glare. "Save it," he snapped, "Why are you here?" his voice was cold.

"I was concerned about our-"

House cut her off, "Cut the crap. What do you want Charlotte? Money? Drugs? Both?"

He waited for an answer.

She didn't give him one. Instead, she tried to change the subject. She glanced over at Lisa, who was looking away from her, "She has your eyes."

House didn't flinch nor back down, "Why_ are_ you _**HERE**?" _He repeated, using his own cut the bull and get right to the point tone of voice.

Charlotte didn't say anything. And that was when Sam and House knew that they had caught her.

"Get out," Sam said bitterly, pointing to the door.

Charlotte moved closer to the bed, "You don't mean that," she said as she placed a hand on Sam's sheet.

Sam seethed, "NOW!" she screamed.

When the other woman didn't move, House stepped forward, "leave or I will you barred from the hospital, but then again, you were always comfortable in handcuffs weren't you?"

Charlotte glared at the two of them before heading towards the door; she shot a withering glare over her shoulder, stating "I will be back". And then she was gone.

House placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, deciding that he and Lisa would spend the rest of the day with her. To help her calm down. Yeah, that was the reason.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When House and Lisa left Sam's room that night, Foreman had told him of the MRI results and the CT scan, (which had also come out negative). "We're going to start testing her blood for pneumonia and any other bacterial infection that she might have," Foreman said, resting his hands on his hips. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find something."

"By the way, who was the lady that I saw leaving Sam's room earlier?" Foreman added as an after thought.

"A crazy woman with a problem," House said flatly. Lisa was dozing on his shoulder.

Foreman gave him a look of confusion.

"Her mother," A voice said from behind, both men turned to look at the source of it.

"That lady?" Foreman asked disbelievingly.

Mimi, who was Sam's cousin on her mother's side, stepped out from the elevator, she was about Sam's height and weight, had brown shoulder length hair, and soft brown eyes. But unlike Sam, her skin was cream colored.

"Yes," she said bitterly. "But unlike your mom, Charlotte only comes to see Sam and Lisa when she needs money for her addictions, she doesn't give a damn what happens to them otherwise."

Foreman shook his head. And Mimi went on, "Sam has a step dad named Mike who is serving time for trying to kill both her and Lisa".

A shocked expression came across Foreman's face, "Who would want to kill Lisa?" he asked.

Mimi frowned, "A man who wanted drugs, Mike went crazy when Sam wouldn't give him any money to get any, Lisa was the only one of the two who couldn't defend herself, but Sam did".

"How?" Foreman asked.

"Sam used her cain to beat Mike until the cops came," Mimi said proudly. "I should know, I was there".

"We were there," Mimi's twin, Jenn said as she walked out from the other elevator. The only thing that was different about her was that her eyes were blue. And like Sam, she was a young mother. "Mike is where he belongs" she said bitterly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Sam was angry at her mother for showing up when she did. Who did she think that she was! Showing up after all of this time! Like she was "mother of the year" or something like that! She didn't care when Sam was raped, or when she was pregnant. No, Sam decided coldly, she didn't have a mother.

And that was the last thing that Sam remembered before she had an anxiety attack that made it feel like she couldn't breathe.

End of chapter.

I hope that you all liked this chapter. I will try to update sooner!

Suggestions and comments are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: Anxiety

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Summary: Dr. Greg House is a Genius at solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter becomes ill, will he be able to help save her?

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I have been busy. Also I intend to explain why Sam has the Cane in later chapters.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dr. House, please report to your daughters room," the nurse stated over the intercom. House, whose stomach had tightened, got up and limped to Sam's room. He was worried about what could be wrong with her, but didn't let it show on the outside. He took a deep breath as he approached her room, his own heart starting to race.

He stopped for a moment when he got there, fear piercing his blue eyes. Sam wasn't in her bed; she was on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth. She looked pale and was rubbing her hands on her hospital gown. He slid open the door and limped over to her. She didn't look up when he got in front of her. She looked like she was hyperventilating. House crouched down in front of her. Placing her head in his hands and lifting it up to eye level. She was shaking. Uncontrollably.

She looked up at him with pleading brown eyes. She didn't say anything though.

House pushed a button on her bed, and seconds later, a nurse came running in.

"Help me get her back in bed, then get 2cc Ataman! Stat!" House ordered. The nameless nurse came over and helped Sam get back in bed, then handed House a syringe from the cabinet that was near by. House placed the syringe into a tube that connected with Sam's I.V. and injected her with the medication. As soon as the syringe was empty, Sam began to clam down. House checked her pulse, and then he turned to the nurse. "Why wasn't Dr. Cameron called? This was her patient" he asked.

The nurse didn't answer that, she didn't get the chance to. Sam answered it for her. "I asked for you," she said, her voice beginning to crack. "You're the only one knows how to deal with my attacks".

"You don't trust Cameron?"

"I trust her, but you know better then she does," Sam's said quietly. House could tell that she was tired. He placed a hand on her forehead and said just as quietly, "Get some rest".

And with that, he walked out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House limped back and forth around his office, bouncing his blue and red ball as he did so. He was nervous, but dared not show it. Not to his current companion. "Come up with any ideas doctor?" he asked, looking down at Lisa, who had a ball of her that she was bouncing from hand to hand.

Lisa shook her head, and the two of them started to pace- and limp- around the office again.

_Dammit,_ thought House, _I can act all paternalistic in front of the ducklings but I can't even begin to guess what is wrong with……._

He didn't get to finish that thought, as he was distracted by a knock on the door. He looked up and saw that Cuddy was standing in the door way, looking concerned.

"Looking a case over?" She asked, looking at the board, which had a new symptom on it:_ Severe Panic Attack. _

"Conversing with a collogue", he said meaningfully.

Lisa glared at the board, "Stupid Board," she muttered under her breath.

House nodded, looking at both her and the board, "Yes, it is a stupid board," he began evenly. "But on the other hand, that "Stupid Board" is going to tell us what is wrong with your sister".

"Speaking of whom, how is Sam? I heard that she had a panic attack, is she ok?" Cuddy asked meaningfully.

House nodded. "She'll be fine, but she sent for me, not for Cameron, nor did the nurses".

Cuddy looked at him strangely. "Why would they not send for Cameron?"

"They did, but Sam wanted her dad to come in and help her," Cameron said as she entered from the conference room.

"Sam didn't think that you could handle it?" Cuddy asked, stepping into the office finally.

"She felt that I would be better suited to help," House said, stealing a glance at Lisa, who was still glaring at the board.

Cuddy took a step forward, "You should have the nurse call Dr. Cameron, as this is not your case, House".

House looked at her with determination in his eyes, "No this is not my case," he said, his voice starting to rise, "but she _IS_ my _DAUGHTER_," he stated as he took Lisa's hand and walked out of the office. Cuddy and Cameron joined them shortly.

"You can't treat her," Cuddy said, walking quickly.

House turned to face them both, not really caring about the fact that his fear was showing. "She's my daughter, and she wanted _my_ help," he said as he and Lisa walked toward the elevator. Cuddy turned to Cameron.

Cameron looked at Cuddy, stating only "I have to go and check up on Sam".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was just waking up when she saw the Candy Stripper come in with another arrangement of flowers. The Candy Stripper looked over at her smiled sweetly, "here ya go sweetie," she said, handing Sam the card that came with the flowers.

Sam looked the card over. It was from her dad's parents. Sam arched an eye brow.

She wondered how they knew that she was there. The only ones that knew that she was there other then her dad and Lisa that she cared about, where Mimi and Jenn. Not that Sam didn't care about her grandparents, she loved them very much, but they had been through a lot when her father was in the hospital almost six years ago. She didn't want them to know about this. But they knew. Who would have told? Not her dad, he was didn't talk to them. Not Jen or Mimi, they didn't know who they where. That left one other person, as she knew that Lisa couldn't have done it, she didn't know the number.

She glanced up as Cameron entered the room, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron asked reassuringly. Sam shrugged, "I'm tired, but I usually feel that way after an attack," she said simply. She returned her attention to the card.

"Who told my dad's parents that I was here?" She asked, confused.

"I think that Wilson had Cuddy do it, why?" Cameron asked.

"No reason, I was just curious, because I didn't do it and I know that my dad doesn't talk to them a lot," Sam said with a touch of sadness.

"Plus, I didn't want them to know that I was here," she added as an after thought.

Cameron looked at her, "why didn't you want them to know about you being in the hospital?"

Sam starred up at her, "Because my Grandma Blythe was worried about my dad when he had his infraction almost six years ago," she said quietly.

"She also began worried about me," Sam said, as the memories came running back to her, "I developed an eating disorder, and wouldn't eat for days. When I did eat, I usually purged myself later on or ate very little".

Cameron felt her heart go out to Sam. She knew that she had had a bad life, especially after her father's leg went bum, and that she had problems with her mother. But she didn't know about the eating disorder.

Sam noticed this, and gave Cameron an expression that was meant to be a grateful one.

"Grandma Blythe helped me though," She stated, her voice cracking again.

"She got me into counseling".

"Sam…" Cameron began. Sam cut her off, "I know that you are all worried about me, and I am thankful for it, but I just want to find out what is wrong with me so I can leave."

Cameron nodded. She could understand why Sam would be so anxious to get out of that bed. "We'll work on it," she reassured before she walked out of the door.

Sam just sighed and watched her go.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Please review! I have more stuff written, and now that my semester is almost over, I will be able to update sooner. If you cannot wait, you are free to read some of my other work. As always, suggestions are always very welcomed. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. Sorry that it so short though.


	5. Chapter 5: Symptoms

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that this is late (again). I have had a lot of "end of the year" type of things going on. Grrr! And I am going to start a new job (hopefully) soon. Crosses fingers But, now, I update for you!

Also, I am sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes, I am hoping to improve on them.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Dang Fox. :(

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Cameron walked out of Sam's room, she began to have an understanding as to why House thought so highly of her. She was a kind, caring girl who had been through a lot in her young life. Being forced to have a Cane at the age of five because of something that was out of her control, watching her father have an infarction when she was only fifteen, having a mother that was addicted to narcs, and being raped at the age of eighteen.

Cameron sighed heavily as she walked back into the office. Chase and Foreman were in there too, looking Sam's file over. Both had their brows furrowed in frustration. Chase looked up when he heard the door open. "Nothing," he muttered, slapping the file down on the table.

Foreman sighed, "There has to be something," he said, getting up and going to House's book case. He flipped it open and began reading. Chase shook his head, "I have already looked in that book Foreman, there's nothing there that can help us," he stated flatly.

Foreman glared up at the Australian, but held his tongue.

Cameron sighed and sat down. She put her glasses on and reached over to look at Sam's file again, wondering if they had maybe over looked a symptom that could give them a clue as to what was wrong. Nothing fit though, not a one. Cameron fought the urge to through the file across the room in frustration, so she settled on getting up to get her lap top to search the medical data bases. Maybe there would be a clue on one of them. Mentally, she crossed her fingers, hoping that she would get lucky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam glanced at the notebook that she had been drawing in, there was only one more clean page, the others had been taken up. She also looked at the other notebooks that she had been drawing in since she was a young child. She put everything that she was feeling into those pictures. They were her haven. Her way of dealing with everything that had happened to her.

As she looked back at the memories, it made her feel stronger somehow, knowing that she had survived all that she had. She flipped her current notebook open and began to draw what she was feeling right then and there. All of the anger about her mother coming to see her, her fear over what she had, fear that she wouldn't live to see her children grow up. It all began to rush back to her as she drew. She was in the middle of drawing her mother when her hand began to cramp up in pain. She cried out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foreman glanced up at the erase board as Chase wrote down the latest symptom.

"What causes a hand to cramp up that bad?" he asked. Chase shook his head, "I don't know," he said earnestly. He sat down and sighed. Foreman placed a hand over his eyes and rubbed them. The two of them had been looking at the board for the better part of the day and still hadn't come up with anything.

Both men looked up when they heard the door open, Chase sat up a bit straighter in his chair as House and Lisa came into the room. House looked at Chase with slight bemusement. "You don't have to sit like that here, your not being graded on your posture," he said blithely. Lisa looked up at both men, wondering what her father was talking about.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Sam's left hand cramped up when she was drawing in the notebook that she always has with her," he said, handing the book over to House, who looked at him curiously. "She wanted you to have a look at it," Foreman said noting the way that House was looking at him.

"Why?" House asked. Of course he had known about Sam's notebook drawings, he had seen them since she was a little girl. Some where heart breaking, even to him. He was still haunted by a drawing that she did when she was all of about four. She had drawn herself being torn between her parents, with him having the better claim. It was right about then that he taken her out of the house that they where sharing with her mother and moved close to where they lived now.

"She wanted you to see the last page, at least that's what she told the nurse before she was given the sedative," Foreman said.

House flipped open to the page that Foreman had told him was the last page and looked the drawing over. He arched his eye brow causing everyone else to look at him, confused.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Sam's been drawing in her journals since she was a little girl," House explained, still looking only at the picture.

"So? Lots of kids draw pictures," Foreman pointed out.

House gave him a look that was a mix between 'hush' and 'I knew that'.

"Not many kids draw what they are feeling in great detail, it's mostly shapes, using whatever color is their favorite," House pointed out.

"Look at the picture," he added, showing both men the picture. It was Sam, but she was in so much pain, both physical and emotional that it made both men's eyes well up.

"Something's off," Chase said after he wiped his eyes and looked a little closer at the picture.

"Yeah, like the detail in it" House said.

"Because her hand cramped," Foreman defended.

House looked at both of them. Then at Lisa, who was drawing on her mini dry erase board.

"Go to the place that she works, find any toxins that would explain any of this," he said as he hobbled over to Lisa to inspect what she was drawing.

Chase and Foreman looked at each other, then headed out to the store where Sam worked part time as a CSR. (Customer Service Representive).

End of Chapter

I'm sorry for having another short chapter. I will try to write longer ones again.

Hope that you all liked this chapter. Please Review! Suggestions are always welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6: Televison

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I have been busy. I hope that this makes up for it…..

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House had stopped counting at midnight. Lisa had been up every two hours, worried about her sister. She had wondered into his bedroom, and the first twenty times, House had taken her back to her own. The last time though, he gave up, realizing that he was not going to get any sleep himself.

House sighed as she slept on the other side of his bed, watching her sleep. She had been up crying a lot of the time, which made it hard for him. He didn't blame her for being scared, for crying. He wanted to do the same thing. He was just as anxious to find out what was wrong with Sam as anyone else. Even more so.

He had sent Foreman and Chase to the place that she worked, hoping that they would find something there. The next logical step after that would be to have them search his home, which was not a thought that House liked to entertain. He sighed again and looked back at his young daughter, watching as her tiny stomach rose and then fell again. He placed his head on his pillow, and tried to get back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, House limped into his office with Lisa at his side. She was caring a "Mickey Mouse," book bag over her shoulder. She placed her bag next to his, opening it to get a snack.

The first thing that caught his mind was the fact that Foreman wasn't there yet. Chase and Cameron were though. "How is she this morning?" He asked, going over and grabbing his red coffee cup.

"Sam's vitals are stable and she's starting to get some of her appetite back," Cameron said as she sat down at the big conference table. "But she doesn't like the hospital food," she added with a slight smile.

House smiled a bit at that, "Yeah, most hospital food is crap."

Cameron looked at him then, noticing that it was the first time that she had seen him smile since this whole thing had started. Then she looked at Lisa, who was drinking her sippie cup.

"Morning," Foreman said as he nearly knocked Lisa over. Lisa rubbed the back of her head and gave him a chastising glare. "I'm sorry, Lis," he muttered when he saw the way that she was looking at him.

House glanced at his watch, "You're late," he said, limping over to the table and gesturing for Lisa to come over to him. When she was close enough, he reached out and placed her on his lap.

Foreman rolled his eyes, walked over to the coffee machine, grabbed a cup, and poured himself some.

"So? How did it go at Whole Foods?" House asked a moment later.

"None of the managers that Sam works with knows what she could have been exposed to that would have made her sick," Chase said.

"Did you talk to the store manager?" House asked as Lisa put her cup on the table.

"Yes, and he doesn't know either," Foreman offered. He sat down in the chair was directly in front of House and Lisa.

"We are going to test her blood again, maybe we will find something that she could have picked up in one of the three departments that she works in," Chase said.

"I thought that you said that they didn't know how she could have gotten sick?" House asked incredulously.

"Like you always say, 'Everybody Lies'," Cameron said, putting her glasses on and going back to researching the internet.

House snorted, it was true that he thought that everyone was lying most of the time, and usually they were lying about everything that they could. It was basic human nature to lie, whether it was to protect: Oneself, a person that was close or just because. In all of his twenty years, he had never met a person that hadn't lied at some point or another.

Except for Sam. She had always been straight forward with him up until now.

Maybe she had wanted to protect him, or maybe she just wanted to protect herself.

He didn't know, but he was going to find out. Then, suddenly, a third option popped into his mind, something that scared even him, maybe she didn't even know. God, he hoped that he wasn't right. He closed his eyes to blink away tears, the ducklings and Lisa didn't need to see him cry right now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha looked up at her growing collection of "Get Well" cards. She smiled at the thoughts of all the people that had come to see her. She had no idea that she was that special. She glanced at her I.V. which was pumping fluids and Morphine into her. She was getting the pain reducer because of the pain that she had been in. She had been getting some of her color back, but she still felt abit queasy sometimes after she ate. Her temperature had gone down, but not enough to impress the doctors.

Samantha was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. She had gone through a thousand different scenarios in her head and none of them where good. She cried every time she began to think like that. It was at those times that she was at her lowest and whished that her father was there to tell her that it was just a bad dream, like he did when she was a child.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts; she turned to see who it was.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House and Lisa sat in his office, watching "Sponge Bob Square Pants," but all that House could find himself thinking about was Sam. He kept thinking about how she loved to watch the television with them. He missed that. He glanced down at Lisa, who was eating Graham Crackers and Seedless grapes. She had her head leaning against his chest, and looked ready to take a nap. She had brought her pajamas with her in her bag, but wasn't wearing them. Instead she had on a outfit that was from Oshkosh Bekosh.

She had also brought along her teddy bear, which she had named "Lola".

Lola was sitting on House's other leg, but she wasn't watching the show, she was trying to eat some of the Graham Crackers. At least that's what Lisa had told him when she tried to "feed" the bear. "Lola hungry" she had told him before "giving" the bear a graham cracker. House had laughed quietly to himself when he heard her say that.

When Lisa was done with her baggie, she handed it to him, placing both of her legs on top of his and grabbing Lola. She held Lola close and began to yawn, indicating to House that she was getting ready to drift off to sleep. He rubbed her back gently as she nestled herself into a comfortable position.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A voice asked from the door way. House swiveled his chair around to see who it was that he was talking to.

"Hi Joann," he said, realizing that he his good foot had gone to sleep.

Joann Michaels, Charlotte's mother, smiled bitterly as she walked into the office that he had.

"It hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it," she complimented as she crossed over to the free chair that was across from his.

House just nodded as she sat down. She looked good for someone who was nearing seventy. Her hair was grayer then the last time that he had seen it, and her eyes were still the same shade of grey that he had found so fascinating all those years ago when they had first met.

"I just saw Sam, she looks a lot better from when you called me," she said, trying very bravely to hide the fact that she was just as upset about Sam as he was.

"I still don't know what' wrong with her. I had some of my people go to the place where she works, but they couldn't find anything," he said, making it sound to her that he was frustraighted.

"She looks so much like you," she said, changing the subject and glancing at Lisa. She felt her eyes begin to well up again when she looked at the young girl.

"Everyone keeps saying that," he said with mock sarcasiam. Truth be known, he had always thought that Lisa had looked more and more like her grandmother. He only hopped that she would turn out to be as great as Joanne did.

"I think that you should know that you're daughter was here yesterday," he said painfully. The older woman nodded her head, "Sam told me," she said equally as painfully. "I thought that she had a right to know what was going on with her daughter," she added a moment later.

"She hasn't cared about Sam or Lisa for over a year, why would she start now?" House said, letting all of the last twenty years wash out in one little statement.

Joanne couldn't blame him, Charlotte had done a lot of painful things to her family over the years, but this was one of the worst things that a mother could do to her children: Leaving them to fend for themselves at such a young age. She had always hated her daughter for that. And for introducing them to world of drugs.

Not that she was happy with House for his own drug problem, but he at least had been trying to better himself. Her daughter was not.

End Of Chapter.

I hope that people liked this. I will try to write more soon! I promise!


	7. Chapter 7:Pregency

Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is set two years before the story. I hope that people like it.

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show! cries

Let's get on with the story shall we?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha had known that it wasn't a good idea to go to the club. Something in her gut had told her, but despite that, she had gone out with her friends to celebrate a birthday. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a hospital room, her father sitting by her bed. She was listening to the doctors telling her that she had been rapped and that she had been injected with the "date rape" drug. She stole a glance at her father, who looked like he had been there at least a day, maybe more.

"How long?" She asked, and her father turned to look at her, "three days," he said. From the tone of his voice, she could tell that she must have not looked all that great when they brought her in. She could only have imagined what he had gone through.

She didn't have much time to allow the thought to bear any fruit though, as she started to feel queasy. She assumed that it was because of the fact that they had probably pumped her stomach. She felt bile in her mouth. She brought herself up onto her elbows and covered her mouth. She really didn't want to puke right at the moment. She felt someone- she assumed that it was her dad- bring a cup of ice chips to her mouth. "Here, suck on these," he told her, concern etching his features. She took some of the chips and sucked on them.

"Thanks," she said when she was finished.

She could feel that she had been sweating, shaking too. She assumed that it was because of the drug. Her dad, to his great credit, managed to get up on the bed and rubbed her back. She didn't look up at him; instead she let her head rest on his chest, beginning to sob. "What's wrong with me?" she asked. House didn't answer her for a full moment. When he did speak, she got the impression that he was just as scared that she was; "You're going through withdrawal," he told her quietly.

Sam just sobbed, and House held her close, wishing that he could make her pain go away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had managed to get through most of the withdrawal pains, but she was still feeling queasy, even after she got out of the hospital. She had been vomiting a lot, mostly in the evenings. Her dad had gone out and bought a pregnancy test when she told him that she had missed her period.

Sam glared at the tube, not wanting to take it. She had been avoiding it. When she finally did take it, her hands were shaking. She had to force herself to remember to breathe. When the test was ready to show her the results, she refused to go into the bathroom to look. She told herself that it was probably negative anyways, but deep down inside, she know that it was most likely going to be positive. But she still avoided the bathroom.

It was her father that found out. He had to use the bathroom when he noticed the test sitting next to the sink. He looked down at the results, feeling his heart hit the floor as he did so.

It was positive.

Sam was clutching a stuffed animal when she saw her father hobble into her room.

"I see that you finally took the test," he told her, holding up the tube. Sam shook her head, afraid at what he was going to say. From the look on his face, she knew that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. She braced herself.

"What does it say?" she asked, forcing herself to be brave. House sighed and cleared his throat, "It's positive," he told her quietly. He limped over to her bed and sat down as she gapped at him. She placed her head on his shoulders and cried. She had never wanted to be a mother this early. She had plans for her life. She wanted to go to college and become a teacher.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father, "We can have…"

She didn't let him finish his thought, she knew what he was thinking and she didn't like it. "No," she told him flatly. "I will keep it," she said. House looked at her, surprised, "Do you know how hard it is to raise a baby and go to school?" he asked her. She glared at him, "You did it," she pointed out.

"It wasn't easy," House told her, meeting her eyes with his own. Sam saw that he was really worried about her future and backed down a bit. "I know, but I think that I can do it," she told him, a small smile cracking her lips. "If I get some help," she added a moment later. House sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "I suppose that I can help," he said in a tone that made Sam smile. She knew that he would help her, even if he was trying to make her laugh. He always kept his promises.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On her first prenatal visit, Sam was a ball of nerves. She was shaking and her palms became sweaty. She looked over at her dad, who had insisted on coming along with her, he had brought her baby sister, Lisa, who was babbling happily in his lap. Sam rubbed her palms onto her skirt and waited for the doctor to come.

"Hello," she heard a voice say as the door to her exam room opened. "My name is Doctor Tess Riley, I'm going to be the doctor in charge of your pre-natal care," a tall, thin woman with the larges brown eyes introduced.

Sam extended a hand, "My name is Sam, and this is my father: Dr. Greg House," she introduced.

Dr. Riley's smile vanished abit when she heard the elder House's name. "Dr. House," she greeted formally. "Dr. Riley," House smiled. "Nice skirt," he complimented, "did you borrow that from Cuddy?"

Sam turned and glared at him, "what?" he asked.

"Is there a doctor in the world that you haven't ticked off at some point?" she asked.

House gave her a look and Sam sighed. "I'm sorry," she told the other doctor, who smiled back it her.

"I see that you took a home pregnancy test," she said as she looked at the young girl's file. Sam nodded.

"I also see that your father has ordered one that the hospital would run," the doctor went on. Both Sam and House nodded. "We just wanted to make sure," he said as Lisa began to whine.

House placed an ice-pack in her mouth. "Sorry. Teething," he said as Lisa spat out the ice pack. House stuck a finger in her mouth, which seemed to calm her down. He glanced back up at Sam, "Look what you get to look forward to," he told her.

"If the test is positive that is," Dr. Riley added. She looked at the youngest House, "how old is she now?" she asked. "Almost a year," House answered.

Sam sighed. "Three months from a year," She added.

"We just moved here from New York a month ago," she went on.

"Oh, do you have any family there?" Riley said, looking up from her work. Sam nodded, "We have a Grandma and Grandpa that live there."

"How long did you live there?" Riley asked. Sam didn't answer for a moment. "Almost a year," she answered finally. She didn't go on.

Riley looked up at her with pity in her eyes. "Well, I have to have the nurse draw some blood, and then someone will call you when we get the results," she said, writing something down in Sam's chart. Sam nodded as the doctor walked out of the office and smiled at her.

A moment later, the nurse came in, smiling and gently taking Sam's forearm. "This might sting a little," she said as she used a sterile needle to draw the amount of blood that she needed. "We should be calling you in a couple of days to come back and see Dr. Riley," she said when she was finished. Sam nodded and looked at her father. His smugness was gone. He looked sad.

"And now, we wait," she said. House nodded, "And now we wait".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was called back into the doctor's office a week later, and like before, House was with her. But unlike the other time, Lisa was being babysat by Wilson. House was sitting in the chair that was next to the examation table that Sam was sitting on. They were both nervous about what the doctor had to say.

House was playing with his game boy when the doctor came in. Sam looked up from the floor. House grabbed his cane and got up. "Well?" he asked, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it tightly.

Riley opened the file and then back up at them. "It was positive," she said.

End of Chapter.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8:Twins

Chapter 8

A/ N: **The is the last chapter that takes place in the past (two years before the actual story). The next one brings it back to the original one. I made these two chapters to help to answer some questions that I got in some review.**

**I hope that people like this.**

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help her?

Disclaimer: I don't own. I would like to, but I don't. I also don't own Winnie The Pooh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next prenatal visit went without much excitement, and Sam was pleased to hear that the baby was doing well. Dr. Riley had told her that she was on track, and that the morning sickness should subside by her second trimester. Her dad, minus a teething infant that had been keeping him up most of the night, was right by her side. She thought that she actually saw him smile when she heard from the doctor. There was no smugness or meanness in that smile either. It was a genuine one.

She smiled back, it made her feel better to know that he could still smile every once in a while. It had seemed like forever to her since he did. Part of her would never forgive Stacy for leaving her dad when she did. In her mind, Stacy had left a great man go.

Stacy had left at a time when her dad needed all the help that he could get, leaving Sam and Wilson to pick up the pieces as best they could. It been hard, but things were getting better. Slowly. He was still a pain sometimes, but Sam had to remind herself, he was _in _pain too.

He had been willing to make late night runs for her when she had cravings, he also went with her to lamaz class, and he helped her pick out the paint for the baby's room. Ski blue, a color that they both liked, which was lead free. The walls were decorated with music notes.

It was a diffent contrast to Lisa's room, which was directly across the hall. Lisa's room was painted bright pink and had large pictures of _Winnie the Pooh_ on the walls. Sam always felt that she was stepping into the Hundred Acre Wood when she went in there to check up on her sister.

Sam's room, which was next to her sister's, was different then both of them combined. It was painted Navy Blue. On her bed were baby name books, and on the walls were pictures of her and her dad. They ranged from when she was very small, to when last Easter, when they had finally made it to New Jersey. She took a look around her room, at the pictures.

They were a consistent reminder of time passing. She had pictures of everything: Birthdays, Holidays, the different Competitions that she had competed in.

She then took a look at her awards shelf, it was littered with prizes. Mostly in music, where she competed as both a vocalist and pianist.

She smiled at the memories of her father teaching her how to play the piano. She was only four at the time, but she had picked it up rather quickly. Pretty soon she was playing classics such as Bach from memory. She took a glance at one of the pictures that was hanging on her wall. It was of her dad and herself after she had won a singing competition when she was six. She had managed to sing a Spanish song that any other child would have backed away from, but not her. She decided to challenge herself, and had won second place because of it.

Her father had been wishing for first, but was happy for her. He hadn't really pushed her into competitions when she was younger, which ever ones she wanted to do, she did them. And he was there to support her no matter what happened.

She looked down at the lists that she had composisted so far, she had been debating which ones to bring up to her father. No doubt he would have a different idea then she did.

She had thought about asking the baby's father, but he was currently in prison for drugging and rapping her. She had talked to his mother though, with whom she had become close friends with.

She felt a sense of pride in the names that she had come up with. For boys she liked: Donavon

Michael

Robert

Gregory

And William.

For girls:

Katerina

Victoria

Elizabeth

Bethany

And Mary.

She folded the list and waited for her father to get back home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here's the list of names, tell me which ones you like," Sam said as she handed the list over to her father.

He was trying to feed Lisa and didn't look at the paper right away. Lisa kept pushing the food away from her, and House sighed.

"Come on," he urged, "you have to eat something."

Lisa shook her head when he brought the baby food up to her mouth.

Sam leaned over to one side of the high chair, "why don't you make bear noises? She likes that".

House gave her a look, and Sam nudged him to try it. "It works," she told him.

House considered this for a moment, then he made the beariest noise that he could think of, and sure enough, it worked. He looked up at Sam. She smiled as if to say, "see? I told you!"

When he was finished feeding Lisa and managed to get her settled down for bed, she showed him the list again. He looked at it for a moment before he said anything.

"Michael?" he asked, looking up at her. "What's wrong with 'Michael'?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't sound unique," he told her, going over to the piano.

"And 'Lisa' is?" Sam shot back. House chalked it up to her hormones being in over drive. He looked up at her and gestured for her to come over to the piano. She did so after a moment.

"I'm saying that your baby's name needs to be a strong one, that's all," he told her.

Sam considered what he told her. "Like 'Gregory'?" she asked, smiling a little.

House looked at her, and smiled a bit himself, "Or 'Samantha'".

"What name do you like for a boy then?" she asked as he started to play. He didn't look up at her this time; he seemed to be enchanted by the music. She always thought that he must have done his best thinking while playing the instrument.

"Donavon," he answered.

"What about for girls?" Sam asked, listening to him play. "I don't know," he admitted, "they all sound good."

It was another full moment before anyone said anything; both of them were too busy listening to the music.

"I wonder what I'm having," Sam finally said a moment later, when he had stopped playing. He looked up at her; she could tell that he had the same thought. She could see it in his eyes. "Do you want to find out?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment, "No, I'll wait and be surprised," she answered. She looked at her dad. The expression that she got back was thoughtful. She could tell that he wanted to find out, but he was willing to wait this time.

"Ok," he said, beginning to play again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam walked into her second prenatal visit hoping to hear some good news. She sat on the examination table, rubbing her hands violently on her outfit. She shot a glance at her father; he was sitting next to the table, his Cain resting between his legs. He was playing with his Game boy. Even though he appeared to be calm, Sam had known her father long enough to know that he was just as anxious as she was. The first major clue was that he wasn't popping a Vicodin like he normally did.

They both looked up when the doctor came in. Sam had to remind herself to breathe. House put the toy aside and stood up next to her, grasping her hand.

Dr. Riley's warm smile put to rest any fears that she had, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're still doing well," she began. Sam felt her heart go up into her throat, "but?" she asked nervously.

Riley looked up at her, "The babies are fine too," she answered.

House and Sam exchanged looks, "excuse me," Sam said a moment later, "Did you say 'babies'?"

Riley nodded. "You're going to have twins," she pulled over the ultra sound machine.

"Lean back," she said.

House helped Sam get on her back, and Sam pulled up her shirt, forging the urge to laugh as the sensor passed over her uterus. Riley stopped and placed the viewing part of the screen so that they could see what was going on.

What they saw on the screen amazed them both, not one, but two babies. And they looked healthy. Riley smiled. Sam looked back at her father; he was in shock and didn't say anything for a full minute.

Then he turned to look at her.

"They have your eyes," he said at last. She didn't know how to respond to that. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She looked back at the screen, too emotional to speak.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sam looked back at the months that had past from when she had found out that she was going to be a mother, to when she found out about the twins, she was filled with happiness. She knew that she had done the right thing by keeping the babies. She walked into the new nursery, filled with anticipation. There were two cribs in it, both of them having been done in a way so that the babies would live beyond their first year. She had personally made sure that the mattress fit, that there wasn't any lose sheets or stuffed animals. She had been reading up on SIDS, (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome).

She also knew that her father was going to insist that she get both babies vaccinated by the time that they were six months old.

Which she was playing to do already. She had seen enough babies get sick because their parents didn't believe in them. She didn't want that to happen to her children if she could help it. She looked at the sonogram again. Two perfect babies graced the picture. She smiled as she felt them kick inside her. She placed a hand over her stomach, which was about double the size that it had been nearly nine months ago.

That's when she felt something strange in her lower abdomen. It was a sharp pain, which went away quickly. She thought that it might have been indigestion. But the sudden wetness that she felt a moment later made her realize that her water had just broken. She was in labor.

Thinking quickly, she walked over to the phone and made a few phone calls.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The delivery room that Sam had placed into was a festive one. It had bright welcoming colors that made it easier for her. Her dad, she had been told by one of the nurses, was on his way from his office, having dropped her sister off at a friend's house.

She sipped on some ice chips as she waited for him. She looked over at the monitor that was hooked up to her; so far the babies were doing just fine. She sighed in relief as the glass doors opened. She looked up at her father, who limped over to her side.

"Has Dr. Riley been in here?" he asked. Sam shook her head, too consumed by a contraction. When she could talk a moment later, she said, "She's looking in getting me into an O.R."

Months ago, the three of them had decided that it was best for Sam and the babies if she had a C-Section. They had also decided in the last couple of weeks, that Sam should be put on bed rest, which was not uncommon for a mother about to have twins.

Sam was in the middle of another contraction when Dr. Riley entered. They both turned to look at her.

"We can get her into the O.R. in the next twenty minutes," she said. House and Sam looked at each other and nodded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later, House walked along side Sam as her bed was wheeled into the operating room. They had given her an epidural, which would allow her to stay awake, but feel nothing beyond her stomach. They stopped as the neared the double doors. House looked down at his daughter and sighed. She wasn't a little girl anymore, he told himself, and she was going to be a mother.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled back at her, "I'll be here".

With that, she was wheeled away. House watched anxiously as she disappeared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House paced up and down in the waiting room. Time had seemed to stop. He glanced up at the near by clock, taking note of the fact that it had been two hours since she was wheeled in. Which meant that the doctor would be coming out soon. He had already talked to the nurse about an hour into the procedure, and she had told him that everything was going along just fine.

"How's she doing?" a voice asked, stopping House in mid pace. He turned and looked into the eyes of James Wilson. He sighed heavily, "She's doing fine so far," he answered. Wilson walked over and clasped a hand of support onto his long time friend's shoulder.

He was about to say something when the doors swung open and Dr. Riley came out.

House tensed up, waiting to hear what she had to say. Dr. Riley broke into a broad smile, and he relaxed right away.

"She pulled through with flying colors," Riley said. "And so did your new grand children," she added a moment later.

"Thank You," House said quietly. At his side, Wilson was beaming.

"When can I see her?" House asked a second later.

"Now, she's asking to see you anyways," Riley said, ushering him to the recovery room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When House got to her room, Sam was being shown how to properly bottle feed the babies. She looked up and smiled at him as he entered. He limped over to her side and carefully sat down next to her.

"What's their names?" he asked her. "This one," she said pointing the baby in the nurse's arms, "Is Donavon Gregory".

"And the one that squiring in my arms right now is Bethany Victoria," she added a moment later, as House took note. He was taking it all in.

Then he looked at Sam and smiled.

"I'm proud of you," he said as he took note of how she was taking on her new role as a mother. "Very proud".

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Truck

Chapter 9

A/N: **This chapter brings it back to the original story; I hope that people like it. **

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House glanced around Sam's room. She had recently re-painted the walls, ditching the Navy Blue for a much lighter version of the color. She had always liked the "Ski Blue," or "Baby Blue," that the twins had in their room. She had told him that it made her think of the spring.

He had called her a "hopeless romantic."

She had laughed it off.

House sighed and blinked back tears, God, he had missed that.

There were times that he wished that he had forgotten that she was in the hospital, sick with who- knows- what.

He found himself wishing more and more that she was at home, making his life better. He looked at all of the pictures that were littering her walls and shelves. Some of them were from when she was very young, and some were newer.

Certainly the pictures of her and Robbie were, as well as the pictures of her and her children. He looked at one of the pictures. It was of her and the twins: Donavon and Bethany.

Bethany, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and her mother's smile, was on the right of her mother. And Donavon, who had brown hair, green eyes, and his mother's sincerity, was on the left of her. House picked up the picture, looking at the date that was imprinted on the back.

Sept.17th, 2005, the twins first birthday. House smiled ruefully at the picture. It was hard for him to be able to look at it without thinking that she might not live to see their next one.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind; they weren't going to help Sam.

"Grampa?" a tiny voice asked from behind him. He turned and faced the little girl that was addressing him.

"Momma's still in the hospital," he told her as he set down the picture.

Bethany's eyes went wide, "Momma ok?" she asked, her young face etching concern.

House looked at the young girl meaningfully, "Momma's not ok," he told her.

"Momma is still sick," he added, dropping down to her eye level.

"Momma get better?" Bethany asked, clutching a toy to her Care Bears t-shirt. House looked at her, deciding that it was best not to lie to her, "I hope so," he told her.

"What's that?" he asked a moment later, pointing to the toy.

She looked down at the toy that she was holding; momentarily forgetting that she had it. "Truck," she replied. She held out the toy.

"Is that Donavon's truck?" he asked her.

She clutched the toy back to her chest.

"No," she said, "My truck".

Just then, as if on cue, Donavon marched into the room. "MY TRUCK!" he demanded, swatting the toy away from his sister. Bethany looked at House.

House looked at the boy, "Donavon, no hitting," he told the boy. He took Bethany's hand and kissed it.

"Better?" he asked, and Bethany nodded, "Better," she told him.

Together, they watched as Lisa, who had been watching the whole thing, came into the room, holding another truck.

"Here," she said, handing the toy over to Bethany, who took it happily.

A moment later, all three children were playing on the floor. Donavon and Bethany were truck drivers, and Lisa was the police officer.

"Are you a good cop or a bad one?" House asked her. Lisa turned and looked at him, "Good," she replied, blocking Donavon when he tried to ram into a wall. The boy turned and looked at House, who sent him a warning glare. Both Donavon and Bethany backed away.

Bethany then got up and walked back over to House, handing him the toy. "Grampa play," she said. House took the toy in one hand and her in the other. He placed Bethany on his lap and gently ran the truck up to the middle of her belly. She arched her back as laughter escaped her little lips.

"Grampa good truck," she said through giggling fits.

House smiled the first real smile that he had had since this whole ordeal had started.

End of chapter.

**A/N: Sorry that this was both late and short. I am going to try to make longer chapters again. I hope that people liked this one though. **

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Two Grandpas?

Chapter 10

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to update. I hope that people like it nonetheless.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam looked into the eyes of her children's paternal grandparents. They were a nice couple, devout, and had accepted her right away when she first told them about what had happened to her almost two years ago.

Sam grunted slightly as she forced herself onto her elbows. She _really _wanted to get out of her hospital bed sooner rather then later.

"Are you ok?" she heard a motherly like voice ask her. She smiled at the source of the voice.  
"I'm fine," she said. She looked at Melinda Richards, who was in her mid-forties. Sam had always admired the woman, having seen her defeat cancer.

Melinda had short brown hair, and green eyes.

"These beds are stiff, that's all," Sam reassured. She brought a hand back to rub her back.

Melinda nodded her agreement. "I know," she said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. She looked around the room.

"Where are the twins?" She asked.

"They're at home," Sam said, "with my dad".

Ron Richards, who was the twins other grandfather, shook his head in sadness, "Is he still on the pain medication?" he asked, his brown eyes showing his concern.

Sam looked at him; words fleeted her for a moment. She hated when people asked her that question. To her, it seemed that they were judging her family.

"Yes," she answered finally, "he is".

"Well, that's a shame," Ron said, his eyes lowering to the floor, "A real shame."  
"You're telling me," Sam said.

"My, aren't we the hub of activity?" she heard a familiar voice say from the door way.

She turned and smiled as she was surrounded with cries of "MOMMA!"

She flung her arms open as House placed the twins on the bed one after another.

"Hi Guys!" she greeted as she hugged her children.

Lisa tugged at House's pant leg, rising up her arms. House bent down and picked her up. She looked at the other two adults in the room. She smiled brightly at them.

"Hi!" she greeted.

Melinda got up out of the chair that she occupying, "Hello Greg, Lisa," she greeted as House and Lisa sat down in the chair.

"Hi," House said once they were seated. He rested Lisa on his lap.

Bethany looked at the other older man in the room, as if she was trying to figure out who he was.

Sam took notice of this and leaned in close to her daughter, "That's Grandpa," she said. She pointed to Ron, who smiled warmly at the young girl. Bethany looked at her mother, "You have two Grandpas," Sam told her.

Donavon took notice of the older man just then, and then he looked back at his mother.

"Two?" he asked.

House nodded, "You have two Grandpas," he answered. Donavon and Bethany looked at each other then, trying to figure out how that could be.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Melinda and Ron caught up with House as he was loading up Sam's car at the end of the day. Bethany, Donavon, and Lisa were already buckled into their seats, with Bethany and Lisa dozing. Donavon was looking at a book.

"It was good to see you and the children again, Greg," Melinda said. House turned and looked at her, "It was good to see you both as well," he said. He placed his cane in the passenger side of the car.

"Grampa?" Donavon asked, causing both men to look at him, "Juice please?"

House retrieved a box of apple juice out of the diaper bag that he had brought along with him. He opened a box and handed it to the young boy.

"Here," he said. "Don't get any on the seat," he warned. Donavon nodded, "I won't," he promised.

He looked back up at the other two adults. "We have to get going," he said as he headed back to the driver's side of the car.

Melinda and Ron backed away as House got the engine started and slowly backed out of the garage. He waved at them as they did so.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House walked into his grandchildren's room. He looked at the music covered walls. It had taken a lot of work to get the room just right, but it had been worth it. He looked over at Donavon, who was sleeping in his race car pajamas.

Bethany, who was dressed in her Care Bear pajamas, was awake. She looked like she was playing with one of her teddy bears. She turned and looked at him.

"Momma sick," she said. "Teddy sad," she added.

She held the bear close to her chest. "Teddy want Momma home."

House sighed as he limped into the room. He looked closely at the bear, then back at Bethany, who looked like she had been crying.

_I thought that's what I heard, _he thought to himself.

"Want Momma," she said, placing her head on top of the bears. She started sniffling.

House bent down and gently picked her up, wiping her eyes. "Come on," he said, walking over to the rocking chair that sat in the middle of the two beds.

He let her lean her tiny head against his chest as he rocked her back and forth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Foreman has a theory," Cameron greeted as House and his trio walked through the door that lead into the larger office area.

House looked at the neurologist, "What is it?" he asked, going for his red coffee cup.

Lisa put hers, Bethany's and Donavon's bags on one of the empty chairs.

Foreman looked up at the older doctor, "I think that we should do a PET scan," he offered, "it may pick up something that the MRI and blood tests didn't".

Cameron nodded, "It could tell us if anything is wrong with her brain," she said. She looked up at House.

He nodded, "Do it," he said quietly.

"I want to be there when you do the test," he said a moment later. Foreman arched an eyebrow, but a stern look from Cameron squashed it.

"All right," he said.

House then turned to face Cameron, "Could you watch them?" he nudged his cup towards the trio of little people.

Cameron nodded, "I'd love to," she said.

"Thanks," House said as he and Foreman headed out. He turned and looked at the children, "Be good for Dr. Cameron," he said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam looked around the radiology department. It was a different part then the one that she had been in before. The other part had been dark, this wasn't, it was bright.

"I'm going to take some pictures of your brain," Foreman's voice said, bringing her attention to him.

"And while I'm doing that, I'm going to ask you some questions," he added.

Sam just nodded. She caught a look of her father, who was in the other room.

He looked sad. She felt like she was going to cry.

-End Of Chapter-

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: PET Scan perspective

Chapter 11:

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or "Thomas the Tank Engine."

I hope that people like this!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before Sam knew what was going on, she was being ushered into the machine, with the image of her father nearly in tears haunting her.

She sighed as she heard Foreman's voice come over the speakers; "Ok," he said, "we're going to get started".

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Ok, first question," He started, "what's your full name?"

She took a deep breath before she answered, "Samantha Ann House".

"When is your birthday?" she heard him ask.

"September 17th, 1985," she replied into the thin air.

In the control room, Foreman glanced over at House, who nodded.

"Next question," Foreman went on, "What is your daughter's full name?"

"Bethany Victoria Richards," she replied.

"Good," Foreman replied, looking at the images that he was getting on his screen, "you're doing very well Sam," he told her over the speaker.

"Next question," he went on, "what is your son's full name?" he asked, punching another image up onto the screen.

"Donavon Gregory Richards," she replied.

Foreman looked over at House, who nodded. House then got up and limped over to the microphone controls, "What is your favorite type of music?" he asked.

"Classical and Musicals," she answered. She didn't have to ask who had taken over the mike.

In the booth, Foreman was giving House a glare, but in typical House fashion, the older doctor paid no attention to it and went on with his questions.

"What kind of drugs did your mother become addicted to?" He asked.  
Sam didn't answer for a full moment, and House knew that he was wrong for even daring to ask her that type of question. Especially right now, when she was trying to focus on getting better.

"I'm sorry Sam," she heard him say.

"No," she replied, "It's ok, I'll answer the question."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Heroine," she said.

"My mother became addicted to Heroine."

"Where did you live before you were able to move out her?" he asked.

"Tent City, New York," came the answer.

"How long did you live there?" Foreman said, taking back the controls to the microphone.

House gave him a look.

Foreman ignored it and went about his job.

"Nearly a year," she answered.

"With whom did you live there with?" Foreman asked.

"A couple of friends and my cousins," she said.

House got back on the mike, "How were you able to pay for rent each month?" he asked.

"I did every odd job that was legal in the state of New York, while one of my other friends found work by videoing stuff for the local news," she answered.

"What about the others? Didn't they have jobs as well?" Foreman asked.

"Yes, but we used that money for food," Sam replied.

"Ok," Foreman said a moment later, "We're done here."

Sam took another long breath as Foreman and her father crossed over to her. She smiled at them, "How'd I do?" she asked.

House looked at her, "you did well," he told her. She, in turn, smiled at him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House sighed, pacing back and forth in his office. He was looking at the results of the PET scan. It was clean. Just like every other test that they had done on her brain.

He looked around his office: Lisa was drawing a picture at his desk, and the twins were playing quietly in the other room.

"Look Daddy," Lisa called from her little make shift art station. She was holding up her creation. House limped over and examined the picture.

"Grave Digger?" he asked, pointing to the truck that was in the picture.

The younger House nodded, like her father and older sister, she loved to watch Monster Trucks. And also like the other two, she was a fan of Grave Digger, who was a crowd pleaser.

He took a closer look at the picture just then, noticing that there was a woman in the picture that was being crushed by the machine. He didn't have to ask who it was, he already knew. It was Charlotte.

"See?" Lisa said, pointing, "He's crushing a witch!"

"Who looks like Mom," he pointed out.

Lisa's face did a summer salt, "Momma IS a witch," she pointed out. House nodded, he couldn't argue with her thinking.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

House was sitting at his desk later on that day, Lisa was playing with the twins in the other room, with Cameron volunteering to stay late and watch over them. At least that's what she told him. He was beginning to think that there was another reason.

But he didn't ask her.

He looked at Sam's file. He noticed that she hadn't had a Lumbar Punction. He grabbed the phone that was on his desk and dialed up the nurse's station.

"Page Dr. Foreman, please," he asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foreman scowled as he walked into House's office.

"Why haven't you given Sam a Lumbar Puncture yet?" House asked, closing Sam's file and looking up at the other doctor.

"Because Cameron…." Foreman began.

"Cameron is not her parent," House interrupted.

Foreman forged the urge to scream at the older doctor, " No, but _she _is Sam's doctor," Foreman pointed out, "not you."

"Let me stat again," House said, getting up from his desk and turning to look out of one of the big windows.

"She is _my _daughter, and _I _am asking you to give her a Lumbar Puncture," he said.

Foreman looked at House then, and upon seeing the way that House was looking back at him, like a father rather then a doctor, his expression softened.

Foreman knew then and there that he was wrong to jump down the man's throat like he had.

"I'm sorry," he muttered finally.

House turned back to face him, but didn't say anything. All he did was nod, indicating that he accepted the apology.

He watched as Foreman turned and walked out.

When he was gone, House ran his hand over his mouth and finally rested it on his chin.

He looked at the younger members of his family, watching as they played. He wished that he had that much energy. Physically that is. A set back to getting older, he mused to himself. He was as imaginative as ever. Having children had done that for him.

"Grampa?" Bethany asked, making House look at the young child. She was holding something out.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the toy that she was holding.

"Doll," she said.

"Doll wants hug," she added a moment later, handing the toy over to House, who bent down and hugged her instead.

Bethany got up on her knees and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she got up off of his leg and ran into the other room, returning shortly with her bag.

She opened the bag and began to fish around for something. When she found what she wanted, she opened it and walked back over to House.

"Hand," she said, taking his hand and placing some chocolates in it.

"For Grampa," she said, taking her hands and putting them behind her back. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Thank sweetie," he said, taking the treats and placing it into his mouth.

He turned and looked at the over stuffed "Thomas the Tank Engine" that Donavan had brought with him. It was lying on its side.

"Thomas night-night," the boy told him.

"Ok," House replied, "We'll be quiet then".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam craned her neck to see who it was that was opening her door. It was a nurse, with the wheel chair that she had requested. She groaned as she slowly got up out of her bed and made her way to the chair, dragging her I.V. stand with her.

"Where to?" the nameless nurse asked in a pleasant tone, pushing the chair out of the room and heading for the elevator.

"Chapel," Sam responded. She would have pushed it herself, but she had to hold on to the stand. The nurse didn't even blink, but nodded and kept on going.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Sam entered the Chapel, she noticed a being sitting in the front row of pews. She gently managed to push herself and the I.V. stand over to the person's side. She held her breath when she saw who it was.

It was Robbie. And he was crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He turned and faced her.

"Hey Honey," he mumbled quietly and smiled.

"Hey," she returned.

"How do you feel?" he asked, trying to avoid asking her earlier question. She wouldn't have it though, "what's wrong?" she asked again.

Robbie shook his head, and turned away from her.

"My mother," he said finally, he looked down at his hands, "she's died".

Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He put a hand over hers.

"Thanks," he told her quietly.

"No problem," she said, "I know what it's like to lose a mother."

Robbie looked at her, but didn't say anything.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Sam got back to her room, she found her thoughts drifting towards Robbie. She hopped that he would be able to handle what had happened. She also hopped that she could be there to help him get through this.

She looked at the door, another kind of hope coming to her. The kind that only her father and his team could provide for her. She hopped that they would be able to help her get better. She knew that her father, in his own way of course, was looking for some sign as to what was going on.

She also knew that, even though he didn't believe in God, that he was probably doing some indirect praying for her health. She had certainly been doing it for him over the years.

She remembered then the debate that they often had over what he said that he believed. She always told him that he believed in science. He told her that he believed in facts. When ever he told her that, she would always remind him that facts _are_ science.

She had always loved having that debate with him. Now, she found herself wishing more and more that they would be able to again.

-End Of Chapter-


	12. Chapter 12: Young Artists At Work

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up. But I have another chapter for you all! Sorry that it's short though, I will start writing longer ones again. I have been busy. And I lost the note book that this was in. I hope that you all like this chapter.

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDHGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMD

Donavon made a play for a crayon that laid inside the jumbo box. He pulled it out and showed it to Cameron. "Blue!" he declared. She nodded, smiling at the young boy. "That's right," she said, "that's the color blue".

Bethany and Lisa also went into the box and pulled out crayons as well. Lisa showed hers to Cameron.  
"Dis one is rwed!" she said as she examined the crayon more closely. Cameron nodded, "That's the color red, very good Lis."

Bethany was next to show Cameron her crayon; "Gween!" she said happily. Cameron nodded, "Very good," she encouraged. "That's the color green".

"I'm surrounded by some very smart people here!" Cameron declared. All three of the younger Houses laughed. "You smart too!" Lisa told her.

Cameron pretended to take a hand up and wipe her forehead. "Whew! Thanks Lis," she said.

"You welcome," Lisa said. She, along with the other two, went back to where they were making pictures for Sam.

"We artists!" Lisa said as the door opened and House walked in. She held up her work of art, "look Daddy!" she said.

House limped over and examined all three pieces of art work that were being created. "They all look so good!" he said.

-End Of Chapter-

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. Please review!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13:This Is Not How I Pictured My

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up. But I have another chapter for you all! Sorry that it's short though, I will start writing longer ones again. I have been busy. And I lost the note book that this was in. I hope that you all like this chapter.

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.

Summary: Dr. Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter falls ill, can he help to save her?

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDHGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMD

Donavon made a play for a crayon that laid inside the jumbo box. He pulled it out and showed it to Cameron. "Blue!" he declared. She nodded, smiling at the young boy. "That's right," she said, "that's the color blue".

Bethany and Lisa also went into the box and pulled out crayons as well. Lisa showed hers to Cameron.  
"Dis one is rwed!" she said as she examined the crayon more closely. Cameron nodded, "That's the color red, very good Lis."

Bethany was next to show Cameron her crayon; "Gween!" she said happily. Cameron nodded, "Very good," she encouraged. "That's the color green".

"I'm surrounded by some very smart people here!" Cameron declared. All three of the younger Houses laughed. "You smart too!" Lisa told her.

Cameron pretended to take a hand up and wipe her forehead. "Whew! Thanks Lis," she said.

"You welcome," Lisa said. She, along with the other two, went back to where they were making pictures for Sam.

"We artists!" Lisa said as the door opened and House walked in. She held up her work of art, "look Daddy!" she said.

House limped over and examined all three pieces of art work that were being created. "They all look so good!" he said.

-End Of Chapter-

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bringing in new hope

Chapter 14: Bringing in new hope

.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did. But I don't, so I'll just have to type this up instead.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

House, the Houselets, and Cameron walked to Sam's room. The three younger ones were walking in-between the two grownups. When they got there, they found Chase in Sam's room. He was draining something from her back. House's expression changed. "Stay here with Dr. Cameron," he told the trio, heading in.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"What happened?" he asked as he limped over to Sam's bedside. Chase looked up at him. "Her lungs are filling up with water," he reported. "She needs a new heart, now."

"She's getting one," House said, taking Sam's hand.

"Cuddy approved the transplant," he told her softly. All she did was grip his hand. She didn't say anything. She had a breathing tube in her mouth.

House leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hang in there," he said. He used his other hand to rub her back just as gently as he had with Lisa.

He looked up at Chase, "Take the vile and get out," he said. He didn't wait for a reaction from the other doctor.  
He wanted to be alone with his oldest child. And he could tell that she wanted to be alone with him.

_She knows that this might kill her, _he thought to himself. The thought was intensified by the look that she was giving him.

He leaned down closer and whispered, "don't tell me that you're giving up."

"I'm not," he added.

She smiled at him. She pointed at her chest.

House looked up at Chase.  
"It started just before you got here," Chase said. "She was complaining about her chest hurting and she was suffering from fluid in the lungs," he added. "At first the nurse thought that she was having another panic attack, but when she started coughing fluid," he added.

House glared up at him. "Shut up," he said.

Chase starred at him, mouth gapping open. Sam gestured then for a small white board. Chase leaned over and gave it to her.

She wrote down something, showed it to her father, who smiled. Then she showed it to Chase. It read:

**You shouldn't be so surprised; you've known him long enough to know what he's meaning when he tells you something. **

"She really is wise beyond her years," House said blithely. Sam smiled at him.

Chase looked at her.

He didn't really have anything that could rebuke that. He should have known what he was getting himself into.

_I really need to think before I speak, _he thought to himself.

He looked at both of them. "Sorry," he said.

House and Sam both nodded.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

_There are times when she's just like her father; _Cameron thought to herself as she watched House and Sam.

_That white board thing was classic House. _

"Cameron?" Lisa asked. "What's wrong with sissy?"

"Her heart," Cameron said. She bent down to the children's eye levels. "Your sister is going to be fine," she said.

"That's what daddy said," Lisa said quietly. She was looking at the ground. Cameron reached over and gave the little girl a hug.

"All of you," she began quietly, "listen to me," she continued. Gesturing for the other two to come over her. "Your sister and mommy are going to be fine," she said softly.

"Promise us?" Donavon asked. "Like Grandpa?"

Cameron looked at the young boy. "I promise," she said. She meant it.

-End Of Chapter-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Why me

Chapter 15: Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own House; I wish that I did though.

Summary: Dr.Gregory House is a medical genius, but how will he help his own daughter, and how will she help him when the tables are turned?

A/N: Sorry that this is so late, I have been busy. I hope that this makes up for it.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"You're going to be fine, honey," House said, rubbing Sam's back. She had been crying a lot since the tube was put in. She was lying on her side, with her eyes glued shut from her tears. Her hair was matted to her face. Her fever had spiked again. She was clutching onto her pillow. House had only left her side once, to use the bathroom.

Other then that, he had remained by her side. Just like all of the other times. She had been in and out of hospitals since she was three.

She had been in a coma once, when she was four. It had lasted for only a few days, but it had seemed like forever to him.

He had even gone to the chapel to pray for her. He didn't believe much in the power of prayer. But when he asked the man upstairs to help his child, which he did. She was out of the hospital within a few days.

She turned and looked at him. She just blinked, and then she pointed at the tube.

"You need that to be able to breathe," he said. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her face.

He leaned in closer, "I know honey," he said.

She motioned her head towards the white board. House reached over and gave it to her. She scribbled something on it.

When she was done she handed it to him. The message made his heart sink to the floor.

"No, you don't," he choked. She blinked back her answer.

House shook his head, "I know that things seem dark now," he began. "But we've been through some tough scraps before. Which I know sounds like a lame cliché, but…" his voice trailed off. He leaned in even closer. "I don't want to lose you, so don't you ever give into this," he said. Tears began to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. "You have to fight this," he grabbed her hand again, holding it tightly.

"I love you," he told her. She blinked back her own tears. Then she nodded. House leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"She needs to know that she has a reason to live," Cameron said, looking up at House. He was sitting behind his desk.  
"I already told her," he said quietly. Lisa was sitting in his lap, sleeping. Donavon and Bethany looked at both of them.

House brought both of his hands up to his face, trying to hide the fact that he was about to sob again. Cameron got up and walked over to him as he put his head on his desk and cried freely.

-End of Chapter-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bringing in the newest hope

Chapter 16: Bringing in the newest hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own House, I wish that I did. But I don't. So I am stuck to writing this. Also, I am in the process of writing a back story for House, Sam, and Lisa. I will be publishing the first chapter in the coming days. I hope that you like this.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Cameron gently rubbed House's back. "Greg," she said softly. Lisa got up and walked over to both of them. She placed her head on top of his leg. She gave him a couple of her famous, if not infamous, "puppy dog" eyes. House reached over and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He looked up at Cameron. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"I have never seen Sam so depressed," he said quietly.

"It's like she's given up."

"She's just scared," Cameron said. "Everyone is when their in the hospital," she added.

"Always the optimist," he teased.

"Very funny."  
"One of my sexiest qualities."

Cameron snorted. "She needs her family," she said as the door opened and Cuddy made her way in. She stopped in front of his desk. "I just heard about Sam," she said sympathically. "I just wanted you to know that I was thinking about her."

"Thanks," he said, giving Lisa a back rub. She placed her head on his chest.

"House, have you been crying?" Cuddy asked, taking notice of his tear stained cheeks.

"You'd make fun of a worried father?"

"No," she answered. "I have only seen you like this once and a while."

"I love my daughters," he said. "And my grandchildren."

"I know that," Cuddy said. She let out a deep sigh. She was there when Sam was born. And Lisa. Charlotte had proven that House was the better parent simply by staying. Charlotte would vanish for days on a drug binge, leaving the young Sam to fend for herself.

One time Sam gave herself second degree burns by having a pan that was full of hot pasta fall on her arm. House was the one who discovered her crying, cradling her arm and wanting someone to help her make the pain go away. House had brought her to the hospital and stayed with her the whole time that she was there. She had clung to him the whole time, keeping her eyes closed as the ER personnel worked her over. They were all very nice to her.

Even if he acted like a jerk to the staff, they all loved her enough to put up with his crap. Cuddy had known House long enough to know when he geniuly cared about someone enough to cry about what they were going through. Sam was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

This is why this whole thing was killing him on the inside. He would rather be the one dying then his child.

-End of Chapter-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: This changes everything, doesn't it

Chapter 17: This changes everything, doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I do own Sam, Little Lisa, Donavon and Bethany.

Hope that you all enjoy this!

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Sam looked up in her room. She was still getting used to the fact that she had a tube in her throat. She had decided that she was going to fight what ever the hell it was that was affecting her.

Not that this was the first time that her family had been tested. It was at least the hundredth time. She tried to lean forward, but was blocked by the machine tubes. She sighed and leaned back on her pillow. She brought her hands up to her head and ran them through her hair. This was getting annoying. She hated being in hospitals, she had been since she was a young child.

When her father had his infraction, Stacy tried to sugar coat it for her. She hated it. It was part of the reason that she began to cut herself. She was only fifteen at the time, but she knew enough to know when someone was screwing her over. By the time that her father had found out, she had lost a lot of who she was. It took three months of psycho therapy and rehab to get her to talk about what was bothering her.

But that was then, this was now. She had been forced to mature in the last five years. It was going to be six in about a month and a half. She was going to spend her twenty-first birthday in a hospital room. _That's just great, _she thought.

_Spending one of big milestones in a hospital room, possibly dying. _She groaned and turned over.

She looked up as the door slid open and her father stepped inside. He was fallowed by Cuddy and Cameron, each of them holding a child.

"Hello there beautiful," House said, limping over. Sam looked past him then, at Cuddy and Cameron. Then at her sister and children.

"They wanted to see their mommy," House said. Donavon placed his head on House's shoulder. Sam reached over and placed a hand on her son's face. She could tell that he had been crying. That they all had.

She decided again right then and there to continue to fight this thing. She wasn't going to be the one that made them even sadder then they were now.

_I'm going to kick this things ass, _she vowed to herself.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Later on that day, Sam's condition improved to the point were they could take the tube out. She had her reason to fight again.

She was still going to get a new heart, but she didn't need the tube. _Miracles never cease, _she thought. She knew that her father was going to find this interesting. She sighed when she looked up and saw the surgical team come in.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"Sam's new heart is here," Cuddy said, entering in House's office. He looked up, still holding his grandson. Cameron was sitting with the other two. House got up and gave Donavon to Cameron. "I'll be back soon," he said. He fallowed Cuddy out of the room. Cameron nodded.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

House got there just as they were wheeling Sam out of her room.

"Hold it," Cuddy said. She held her hand up. The team stopped. House leaned in and took Sam's hand, "I'll be right here when you get out," he promised. Sam nodded. He could tell that she was scared. He was too.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he said.

She nodded. "Can you walk with me?" she asked. House nodded, limping along side the gurney as they made their way into the elevator. He caught Cuddy's eye as the door closed.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Six hours later, the surgeon came out from the O.R. House was playing a game on his PSP. He looked up at the surgeon, who still had his mask on.

House glanced at his watch. Then he got to his feet.

"How'd it go?" he asked, worried. The surgeon pulled down his mask and smiled.  
"You can ask her yourself," he said. "It went swimmingly."  
House let out a relived sigh. "Thank you," he said.

"Can I go and see her?" he asked.

"She's asking to you right away."

House limped past him and made his way out of the waiting area to the recovery room. This time with a renewed sense of hope.

-End of Chapter-

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time to go home, finally

Chapter 18: Time to go home, finally.

Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I do own Sam, Little Lisa, Bethany, and Donavon.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

When House got to the room, he found Sam awake, but laying down. She turned her head and smiled at him. He smiled back. He limped over to her side and took her hand. "I'm glad that you made it," he said. She nodded. She was too tired to talk.  
House took notice that her breathing tube, which had been put back in during the surgery, was gone again. He looked at her b.p. It was holding strong. He smiled.

Sam closed her eyes.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

A few days later, Sam was finally released. Whatever it was that had caused her symptoms had left her system. House was still not satisfied, but managed to get some of Sam's saliva to test before she left. She had tested positive for an autoimmune disease. House kicked himself for not looking further back into Charlotte's family medical history. Sam had the same disease that had afflicted her grandfather.

The General had died from the disease and a heart condition when he was only forty years older then House was when he died.

But he had never gotten a heart transplant, didn't even want to be on the list. He didn't take any medication, because he believed that they were nothing but the way that doctors tried to gain control of their patients.

But Sam was different. She always had been. From the time that she could walk and talk.

Her first word, he was there. When she walked for the first time, he was there. Taking pictures of her. Giving her kisses and hugs. He would pick her up and place her above his head.

He did the same now for Lisa and the twins. Lisa was just like him in a lot of ways. She could be just as sneaky, but she was also smart as a whip. She was the first two year old to be tested to have an I.Q. that rivaled his own. Sam also had the same smarts. She could match his humor jab for jab. Lisa could do the same. She and House would have raspberry contests. She usually won. She would smile and laugh at him.

He would make a face. She would laugh loudly.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

When they got back to the apartment, Allison was watching the other three Houselets. "You should have asked for your own key," Sam said blithely. Allison let out a laugh while House limped into Sam's room and placed her bag on her bed. He then turned and headed back out, just as Sam got a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked. Her face turned white. She grabbed her jacket and headed back out. "What is it?" House asked as she headed out of the door.

"It's Robbie," was all that she said. House watched her leave in a hurry.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

A few hours later, House got a frantic phone call from Sam. He thought that he heard sirens in the back ground.  
"Where are you?" he asked. "Robbie's apartment," she answered. "Dad, I.."

"Stay there," he said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
He looked up at Allison, who had stayed for dinner. "Would you mind watching the kids for a little while longer?" he asked.

She gave him a look of concern, "Sure," she said.

House got up and walked out of the apartment. Lisa watched him go.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMGHMDGHMD

The scene that greeted House was one that startled even him. Sam was sitting on the steps that were just outside of Robbie's apartment, talking to a police officer. The thing that caught his eye right away was the fact that her shirt and hoodie were covered in blood. Lots of it. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hands were bloodied and she was still sobbing. She looked up at her father, who tried to make his way to her.

Her Aunt Grace was there too, she was talking to another police officer. She had recently been elected to the highest lawyer position in the state of New Jersey. She looked at House as he made his way towards the blockade.

She gestured for the police to let him through. "It's ok," she said. "He's my niece's father," she added.

"She's a suspect," the officer said. Grace turned and looked at the cop, "You must be a rookie," she said. "My niece wouldn't murder her own boyfriend, especially when she was home at the time of the death," she rattled off. House smirked at the young cop. "This is why you're a kickass lawyer," he said to her. Grace turned and smiled at him.

"She wants to talk to you," another officer said, looking at House. "Are you her father?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," House answered. "She should come down to the station and …"  
"Get her statement here," Grace said, her hands on her hips. The cops looked at her. "She saw someone die."  
"I know," Grace said. Her tone of voice implying that she meant business. "She needs to have her father here, but after that, she goes back home."

The two cops looked at her. "Do I have something on my clothes?" she asked, looking back at them. They shook their heads. "Then why are you two still standing here? Hm? Get your asses back to work."

That made the cops move. House fallowed them.

Grace, behind him. She sat down on the other side of Sam, who was looking straight ahead. She didn't seem to notice the other adults coming towards her. She was still in shock.

"Sam?" House asked, sitting on the opposite side. "Sam, can you hear me?" he asked again. She slowly turned and looked at him. "He shot himself," she said quietly. "I got here to late to stop him," she added as her eyes began to well up. "When I got here, there was nothing but a pool of blood," she finished.  
"I tried CPR, but …."

House wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob. Grace looked at the surrounding officers. "You've got her statement," she said quietly.  
"Excuse us," A team of paramedics said, bringing down a body bag ontop of a gurney. House helped Sam get to her feet. He tried to shield her face as the empty shell of her former boyfriend made it's way into the awaiting bus.

Sam broke down and sobbed again.

Grace looked at the medical examiner who was fallowing the others. "How?" she asked. "A single gun shot wound to the head, self inflicted," she reported with a hint of sadness and regret. She looked at Sam, "I'm so sorry honey," she said. Sam just nodded. Her voice gone again. House just held her. Grace rubbed her niece's back. She nodded at the offical personal as they made their indivuals ways out of the crime scene.

-End Of Chapter-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sam's personal tradegy continues

Chapter 19: Sam's personal tradegy continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show. I wish that I did.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

House and Sam got home late that night. She didn't sleep much at all. If at all. House stayed in her room with her. She kept her arms wrapped around her knees. She cried almost all night long. She stopped around three in the morning. But she didn't get to sleep. House had never seen her so lost. He spent most of the night holding onto her.

Grace stayed over that night. She put the other kids to bed while House dealed with Sam.

"How is she?" Grace asked early the next morning.

"Stoic," he answered. "She's stopped crying, but not much else," he added.

"Watching someone die will do that to you," Grace said, casting a look at the young woman.

"It's like she was sixteen all over again," she added softly.

"Yeah," he said. "I hope that she didn't need to go rehab." He limped over to the fridge and got out some leftovers and a glass of juice.

He turned and walked back in her room. Grace looked at him as he left.  
"Sam?" he asked, limping in. She didn't look up at him.

He placed the food next to her. "Sam?" he asked again.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly. "I'm right here," he said. She hadn't called him Daddy since she was a young girl. A very young teenager to be exact.

"Why did he do this?" she asked. "What was his problem?"

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"We won't know until the medical examiner says," Grace said quietly, walking into the room. She walked over and placed her hand around Sam's head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, breaking down.

Grace and House each wrapped their arms around her as she cried even more.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

A few days later, Sam stood infront of a church, wearing a black dress and very little eye makeup. House stood next to her. Lisa and the other Houselets were sitting in the church. Sam had wanted the ceremony to be at her church, since he had no other family. Or at least family that wanted to have anything to do with him.

His Aunts and Uncles didn't care for him much. His sisters had moved on. His mother was dead, and his father was a loser. He wasn't around when the kids were growing up. Sam was the only one who really cared about him.

One of his sisters, a real sweetheart named Melinda, did show up and help with the arrangements. She convinced the other two others to come along and help. They agreed.

Grace, Mimi, and Jennifer all helped out as well.

Sam's church family helped her to pick out the flowers, the other arrangements as well. Sam's lower lip kept quivering as the families of her friends and family walked past her. Her grandparents, her Uncle Aiden even came. He had been clean for almost sixteen years. He hugged her for almost a minute before he let go. Charlotte, who was in a program that worked finally. She held her daughter for the first time in about six years.

House watched her. He had to give her credit for really trying.

-End Of Chapter-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: Aren't you all lucky! Two chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did though. I do own Sam, Little Lisa, Bethany and Donavon. I hope that you all like this.

Summary: Dr.Gregory House is a medical genius when it comes to solving the most complicated medical cases. But how will he react when his oldest daughter falls ill, how will he help her. And when the roles are reversed, how will she help him?

A/N II: Sam's religion is Russian Orthodox, just like I am. I hope that people like this.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

During the service, House and Sam sat together in the front couples of pews. Lisa, Allison, Bethany and Donavon sat next to them. Around them were icons of Jesus, Mary, and various saints. Robbie's coffin was placed near the center of the room. Next to it was an icon, or picture, of Jesus standing ontop of two doors that were placed one ontop of the other. He was holding the hands of two elderly people. They were surrounded by other kings and saints. Underneath Christ was a naked old man with shakels around his wrists. He was looking at Christ in fear/contempt.

Sam wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Her mind was still on what had happened that night. She knew that he was depressed about his mother's passing. But she didn't think that it had gotten so bad. She had gone it over and over again in her mind.

"And now," the priest, a kindly man in his mid sixties with grey hair and a no nonsense attitude, began, "Robbie's longtime girlfriend, Samantha House, would like to say something." He said.

Sam looked up at him. She got up and slowly walked to the front. She didn't look at the closed casket. She had asked for it to be closed because of the wound. It was unheard of in her church.

She cleared her throat, grasping her hands onto the sides of the podium that was used for weekly sermons.

"First of all," She began, taking a deep breath, "I would like to thank everyone who came out today."  
She looked down for a second.

"I met Robbie when I was four years old," She said. "My dad and I were on vacation in Europe after he and my mom's divorce. We're there to see the sights," she continued. She let out a soft chuckle at the memory. "He was on the same flight with his mother."

"He was in the bathroom when I needed to use it, and when I saw him…." She let her voice trail off.

She let out a loud sniffle. "He was the cutest thing on that flight, according to me anyways."

"He was there for me more times then I can count," she added. "My dad's hospitalization, my own bouts with hospitals, my rape, my kids," she added. Her eyes began to water, and she walked away. House got up, and walked over to her. He placed his hands around her.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

After the service and burial, most of the people went back to House's apartment for some refreshments. Sam tried to stay with the group, but found herself leaving the room every few minutes to be by herself.

"She's having a bad time, isn't she?" Wilson asked.  
House nodded. "She's been blaming herself ever since this happened," he said. He was opening some snacks for the kids. Lisa was helping hand out some of the lighter drinks while Donavon and Bethany handed out some snacks and napkins. Grace was keeping an eye on Sam. Her daughters, Sam's cousins, were also checking in on her.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Jen," Sam said at one point.

"I wish that I could believe that," Jen said. "You've done some pretty stupid things when you've been upset."

"Thanks a lot," Sam spat. "I'm better then that now."

Jen sighed. "I know that, I'm just saying that you have a tendency to over react," she said.

"Have you met my parents?" Sam said, pointing at House and Charlotte. "My mom shot up when she got overwhelmed and my dad bops Vicodin like its candy."

Jen let out a quiet sigh, "My dad's a drunk," she said. "You know what he did to my mother, so don't bother telling me that your life sucks."

"That's a nice thing to say to someone that lost someone that they cared about," Sam said sharply.

Jen brought her hands up in defense. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "You know that I love you," she began. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring all of that crap that I brought up," she added.

Sam nodded. She whipped her nose.

"Besides, Robbie had problems since he was six years old. You knew that," Mimi said. She was holding Bethany. Bethany reached her arms out and said simply, "hug Mommy."

Sam reached over and took her daughter into her arms. Bethany wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Mommy," she said. She gave her mother another kiss on the cheek. Sam returned the gesture.  
"I love you too," she answered. She held her daughter closely. A second later, they were joined by Donavon. "I love you too Mommy," he said. His arms shot up, indicating that he, too, wanted to be held.

Jen bent down and picked him up. She handed him to Sam, who held him just as tightly as she was to his sister.

"I love both of you very much," she said. She gave them both kisses on the forehead. She placed the duo on the ground. She watched as they ran off and was replaced by Lisa.

"Hey you," Sam said, bending down. Lisa reached over and gave her a hug. Then a kiss on the cheek.

Sam returned the gestures. She looked up as her father limped into the room. She mouthed "thank you," to him. He nodded. She knew that he had planned for the trio to come in and talk to her.  
Not that she cared. She was happy that he did. When her hug broke with Lisa, Sam got back to her feet. She walked over to her father and brought her hands up to her eyes as the tears began to fall again. She placed her head in his chest. House inclined his head to tell Jen to shut the door. She nodded, shutting the door behind them.

House helped Sam get to a place where she could sit down. He sat on the one side. Jen and Mimi sat behind and on the other side of her.

They didn't say anything; they all just rubbed her back or gave her a hug.

They looked up when they heard a soft knock on the door and House's mother came in. Sam got up and walked over to her grandmother. House watched on as his mother gave her granddaughter a loving hug and a kiss. "I love you," she said.  
Sam just nodded. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you for coming Grandma," she said. Blythe just smiled at her with sympathy.

She looked at her son just then, then back at her granddaughter. "I know that your life has been less then ideal," she began. "But I want you to know one thing, and one thing only: you didn't cause this," she said.

"You're a sweet, loving, smart young woman."

Sam let out a sniffle. She looked up at her grandmother. "Your Grandpa and I love you very much," she added as the door opened and House's father, John, entered. He too, wrapped his arms around her. He even gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at the man that he considered to be his child.

They looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Sam frowned. "Don't do this," Blythe wisphered to her husband. "Sam's the one who's in need here," she said. "If you and Greg cannot talk to each other when she needs us the most, then you can leave," she said.

John took what she said into consideration. "You look good Greg," he said.

"Thanks Dad, you do too," House returned.

He looked up when Joanne made her way into the room. "I see that I am about to join a convention in here," she said. She looked at the other grandparents in the room. "Hello John, Blythe," she greeted. "I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with my granddaughter?" she asked.

The others all nodded. Joanne then took Sam's hand and took her out of the apartment. The two of them ended up on the steps that led to the entry of the building. Sam looked at her grandmother. "Thank you," she said.

"I needed to get some fresh air, to get out of that room," she added.

"I know," Joanne said. "I thought that you could use a change of scenery," she added.

"What your Grandma Blythe said was true," she went on, rubbing her hand lovingly.

"You're as smart as anyone that I know, and that includes your dad by the way," she went on.

"You didn't cause this to happen, nor did you cause any of the other crap that has happened to you over the years."

Sam gave her a genuine smile. "Everyone has been trying to cheer me up," she said quietly. "My dad is the only one who really understands me," she said. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him again."

Joanne reached over and gave her a hug.

"I know that he feels the same way about you," she said, hugging Sam.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

After everyone left, House and Sam did a quick clean up before settling down for the night. House put the twins and Lisa to bed while Sam went to use the bathroom. He had her keep the door open so that he could keep an eye on her.

He would peek in on her every once and a while, usually after he placed a child in bed.

After all three of the Houselets was out like a light, he went to check up on Sam, who was standing near the vanity mirror. She was scrubbing her hands. House limped over to her. He placed his hands on top of hers. "I think that they're clean," he said. He shut the water off.

"I keep scrubbing," she said quietly. "But it won't come off," she added.

House turned her around and gently took the sides of her face. "What won't come off?" he asked her gently.

"His blood," she said, "I can't get rid of it," her voice began to brake down. "Why?" she asked again.

"Sam, don't do this to yourself," he said quietly. "This was not your fault," he said. He looked her in the eyes.

"Look at me," he began, "Robbie's life was just as bad as yours, but you're stronger then he is."

"I cut myself when I was a teenager," she said, looking at her scars.

"That was a moment of desperation, but you over came that and became the strong, powerful woman that just kicked a disease's ass," he added. "You're a House, and we are a stubborn bunch of know-it-alls."

Sam gave him a genuine smile and a laugh. It was the first time that she had laughed since Robbie's death happened.

"I know that you have been through a lot since you were little," he added, helping her to the couch. Together, they sat down. Or rather _he _sat down and she placed her head on his lap. He stroked her hair gently.

"Everyone who told me that they loved me…."

"Meant that," he said.

-end of chapter-

A/N 3 : Please Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did though. I also don't own "Batman" or Christian Bale. Or Hugh Jackman. Or Wolverine.

Summary: Dr.Gregory House is a medical genius when it comes to solving the most complicated medical cases. But how will he react when his oldest daughter falls ill, how will he help her. And when the roles are reversed, how will she help him?

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

House and Sam spent most of that night watching television and talking occasionally. House would rub her back gently and give her kisses, letting her know that she was not alone.

"I think that I've lost the ability to blink," Sam said at one point. House nodded. "Me too," he said. "Stupid late night television infomercials."

He reached for the remote and switched over to the DVD player. "Let's watch something else other then this crap."

Sam looked up at the screen. "It's Batman Begins," she said. "I like that movie."

House looked over at her.

"Seriously?"

She looked at him. "I like Batman, and I like Christian Bale," she answered. "I can relate to Batman's grief and anguish about his past."

House looked at her, but didn't say anything.  
"I think that he's way more realistic then most of the so called super heroes," she said.

"Except for maybe Wolverine," she added as an after thought.

"You really like that Hugh Jackman guy, don't you?" House said.

Sam blushed slightly. "He's cute and he's talented. He can sing like there's no tomorrow," she added.

House watched her as she talked. He knew that she was depressed, but he was happy to see her smile. It had been along couple of days. Sam had been planning the service, contacting family members, and trying to get along. She was lucky to have the family that she did. They were always offering to support her, help her by making sure that she was eating, and that she was taking care of herself in general. House in particular, was keeping a keen eye on her.

Just like he always did. He was always watching out for his family.

Sam reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her in surprise, "What was that for?" he asked. "For being so great during this whole mess," she answered. She placed her head on his chest.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey," he said, "I'm your dad."

"And your stuck with me forever and ever and ever," he added.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "And you're stuck with me," she said. She reached up again and gave him another kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too kiddo," he said. He gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"What about me, Daddy?" a tiny voice asked. House and Sam turned and looked at the little speaker.

"What are you doing out of bed, little missy?" House asked. Lisa walked over and sat down on the other side of House. "I had a bad dream," she said quietly. House gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It was just a dream honey," he said. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you while your sister and I are here," he reassured. He used his free hand to give her a reassurring hug. Sam got up and walked over to her, picking her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy's right you know," she said.

Lisa nodded.

-end of chapter-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry that this took so long to get up. I have been very busy.

Summary: Doctor Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable. But how will react when his daughter falls ill, and how will she help him when the roles are reversed.

Disclaimer: I don't own House. I wish that I did though.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

Lisa awoke the next morning and stretched. She was going back to school today. She had been out of school while Sam was in the hospital. At least partially. She was also going to the doctor's a lot. Just like her sister. But, unlike her sister, she was going to get refills on her medications. She sighed and flipped her covers over and placed her bear feet on the ground. The sensation of the cool floor made her shudder slightly.

"Hey you," House said from the door. He was dressed. "Time for breakfast, what would you like to eat this beautiful morning?" he asked. She thought for a moment. She placed her forefinger up to her mouth. Then she looked at her dad. "Cereal," she said. Then she walked past him into the bathroom.

House watched her go. He smiled to himself as he did so. Sam watched her younger sister walk away.

"Are you happy to be going back?" she asked. She too, was in her pajamas and bear foot. Lisa looked up at her, nodding. "Excuse me," she said, walking past her. Sam smiled at her as she used the stepstool that was near the sink to reach over the top to brush her teeth and hair.

Sam looked at her father. "She's got a little boyfriend," she whispered. House looked past her towards the younger of his children.

"She's too young."

"Is not!" Sam said, "I had a boyfriend when I was her age."

"I have a boyfriend Mommy!" Bethany said, coming out of her room. She was fallowed by her brother. Donavon made a face. "Yuck," he said.

Bethany punched him in the arm, "You have a girlfriend," she teased. House and Sam both turned and looked at him.

"Looks like we're the odd ones out," Sam said, running a hand through her hair.

House nodded.

"Come on my little smart-aleckies!" House called, "Let's grab some grub and hit the road!"

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

House was sitting in his office when he got _the _phone call. Sam was sitting across from him. She watched as his face went white. He got up and headed out of his office. Sam fallowed close behind him.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as they entered the elevator. He was speechless.

_Something's very wrong, _she thought to herself. She felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"Dad," she said, taking his arm, "What's happened?" she asked.

"Lisa's class."

"What?!" she exclaimed, as the elevator doors opened. She saw a rush of people as they walked into the throng. They found Foreman and Chase. They were working over a young child.

"Where's Lisa?" he asked the duo. "Upstairs," Chase answered. "She's in emergency surgery right now."  
House was gone before he could utter the last syllable. Sam fallowed him.

"Lisa's class was shot up," he said. Sam stopped for a second. Then she started fallowing him again. House used his cane to hold the doors to the elevator open for her.

"Dad, she's gonna be ok," she said to him, taking his arm again. House looked at her. He hopped that she was right.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

House and Sam found out were Lisa's surgery was taking place and watched as she was gutted like a little guppie on the operating table. They were standing in the O.R. observation room. They were holding each other's hands tightly. House was gripping his cane hard in his other hand. They both looked on as Lisa, who was breathing out of a tube, was being stitched up.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

House and Sam waited in the waiting room for the surgeon to come out and talk to them about what had happened. House was rubbing his forehead with his cane. Sam had her head on his shoulder. They looked up as the doors swung open and the surgeon made his way over to them. Sam recognized the doctor, as he was the one who delivered her twins. House got to his feet. They watched as the other doctor took his mask off.

"Lisa's going to be fine," he said. "The bullet missed her major organs, lodging in her rib cage," he reported. House breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Can we go and see her?" he asked.

"She's still asleep, but I think that it should be fine," he said. He watched as House and Sam made their way to the recovery room.

-End Of Chapter-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Not telling the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own, I wish that I did though.

Summary: Doctor Gregory House is a genius when it comes to solving the unsolvable, but when his daughter becomes ill? What will happen to her? And how will she help him when the roles are reversed?

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Lisa didn't wake up until late in the evening. House stayed at her side the whole time. She pointed at the tube that was in her line of vision. Then she looked up at her father with a look that told everyone in the room that she was terrified. House reached over and rubbed her hand gently. "You're in the hospital," he told her quietly. Lisa's eyes became wide. She tried to get up, but House gently placed his hand on her stomach. "You need to lay down, ok?"

"You were shot," he went on. Lisa looked at him directly, and then she pointed at her stomach.

"You had to have surgery, just like Daddy did when he was shot," he told her.

"Which is why you need to lay back down, so you don't rip out your stitches, ok?" he said. Lisa nodded. She looked up as the door opened and Wilson made his made way into her room.

"Hey," he said. House looked up, "Hey Wilson," he said.

Wilson slid the door back shut and walked over to the youngest House's hospital bed.

"How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Lisa's vital's are good, and she's awake, as you can see."  
"How do you feel Lis?" Wilson asked. Lisa made a face.

"She's got a tube in her throat, and you're asking her how she feels?" House asked.

Wilson ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Sorry, force of habit."

House turned and looked at Lisa, "Blink one time if you feel any pain, two times if you don't," he told her.

The two of them waited for a second until she blinked. Twice.

"She's scared though," House said quietly, running a hand through Lisa's hair.

"I would be too if this happened to me," Wilson said, placing a hand on House's shoulder.

"Where's Sam?" Wilson asked, looking around.

"She got called into work," House said.

House sighed. "She' gonna be back as soon as she's done," he said.

Wilson just patted his shoulder again.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Sam had gone off to work, but she promised to be back as soon as her shift was over. She would have stayed, but they were short handed. A lot of the other cashiers had called in sick. Sam thought that it was more then convenient that it was the same night as Homecoming. She frowned to herself as she put on her uniform.

She placed the last piece of her uniform on and made her way downstairs to the sales floor.

"Hey," she greeted as she got to the Service Counter and grabbed her mike/earpiece combo. She placed it on her belt and walked behind the counter. "How are you doing tonight Jen?" she asked her cousin, who was going to help her behind the counter. Jen, who was working the til counter, looked at her and smiled.

"How is Lisa doing?" She asked.

Sam let out a sigh, "Dad said that she was stable, and awake now."  
"She also has a tube in her throat, she is scaring her," she added softly. She looked at the day break graph. Then she looked up, "where's David?" she asked. Jen looked up and groaned. Sam pushed one of the buttons. "David up front please," she called. "Did he go to the bathroom again?" Jen asked.

"I don't know."

"Angie was here when he left again," Jen said as a tall male with short blonde hair, blue eyes, walked over to the counter. He took his glassed off and used the hem of his smock to clear off the smudges on his lenses.

"Hey Sam," he said, placing the glasses back on. Sam forged a smile.  
"Where were you?" She asked.

"Bathroom."

"How many times have you gone today?"

David shrugged.

"Seven," Jen said; now back behind the counter again.

Sam looked at her, then back at David. "You do this one more time, and I will have to write you up, understand?" she said.

He nodded. He knew that she meant what she said. She had written three other baggers for doing what they wanted.

Sam made a note on the chart by his name. She looked up. "I need you to go and bag on register two," she said. She made a motion with her arm.

He nodded, heading to were she wanted him to. "Sam? Can you come and open up?" One of the other harried cashiers asked from their station. "We're backing up."

Sam groaned and stepped out. She went to register four, which was assigned to her, being that she was the closing service counter head person. She waved people over as she punched in her code. "I'm open on register four!" she called.

She forced a smile as the first couple of customers made their way over to her.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

An hour later, Sam was finally able to get off of her register when the phone at the store rang. Jen was the one who answered it.

"Sam! You've got a phone call!"  
Sam sighed as she made her way over to the phone. "It's your Dad," Jen said, handing the receiver over to her cousin.

Sam took the phone, "Hey Dad," she said.

"Ok," she went on, tangling the phone cord with her finger. "Ok, yeah,"  
Jen looked up at her.  
"When are they going to take the tube out?" Sam asked. "Can I call you back? The lines are starting to get backed up again," Sam sighed, taking a look around the store.

"Yeah I know Dad, But I have to go and help the customers," she said.

She rolled her eyes as she heard her father's response.

"I love you too. You be good," she said.

She smiled and let out a sniff. "At least try, k?"

"Bye Dad."

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

House smiled to himself as he hung up his cell. Lisa was sleeping again, looking peaceful as she did. House placed the phone back in his pocket and went out side of the room to stretch his legs. When he closed the door shut, he leaned up against one of the large windows.

Then he got up and turned around. Looking at his youngest daughter. She had really survived a lot. More then most people, even him. Both of his girls were amazingly strong.  
_They've had to be, _he thought to himself. "How is she?" a voice called from behind him, causing him to break his train of thought. He turned around and looked at Grace, who was heading towards him. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved cream colored t-shirt that complimented her skin tone nicely. She was wearing sneakers instead of her heels. House could tell that she had come on her day off.

But she would have come and visited anyway. He remembered all of the times that she came to see Sam when she was in the hospital as a child.

"She's gonna live," he said, turning back and looking through the window again.

"That's about all that she can do," he said.

"She's a strong girl," Grace wisphered supportively. She placed a hand ontop of his.

He turned around and gave her a smile.

-End of Chapter-

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did though.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this typed up. I hope that you all like this..

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

Lisa looked up at her dad and aunt. She had learned quickly how to wake up quietly as a young infant. That way she wouldn't anger Mitch or her mother. Sam also learned how to interrupt her younger sister's silent singles. She was able to sneak her sister out very quietly that way after Mitch tried to kill her.

She was always going to be thankful to her sister for that. She got the feeling that her father was too.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

House looked up just as Lisa was waking up. "She's so quiet," he said. Grace nodded somberly. "Sam has said that they needed to be quiet when they were living with their mother and _him," _she said bitterly.

House turned and looked at her. "She never told me that," he said. Grace looked at him. "I assumed that she did," she said honestly.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you really surprised that she would keep some secret from you?" Cuddy asked, making her way over to them.

House turned and glared at her.

"She's told me everything," he said.

"She didn't when she started having anorexia," Grace said. "Or when she started cutting herself."

"She was fifteen," House said. "I was in the hospital," he said quietly. Grace placed a hand on his arm. "She was mad at Stacy, not you," she said. "You've been a great father."

"I love my daughters, their mother doesn't," House said, taking Grace's hand and walking into Lisa's room.

Cuddy watched them. They had been close ever since Grace first met him. He had come home with Charlotte for a long weekend while they were both in med school. But she was seeing her twin's father. Who was not House. House was a father in every sense of the word. The one who helped her create her children was nothing more than a sperm donor. He had left right before the girls were born. House had stayed with his children. Even now, when his youngest daughter needed him the most.

The rest of the world could go and play with itself.

And now things were different. She had helped him raise his children. And he helped her raise her children like they were her own. They would come over almost every day either before school or after school.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGH

Sam returned to her sisters room about ten-thirty. House turned and looked at her. "You haven't told me everything," he said, sitting up in the chair that he was sitting in. Grace had left for the night, promising to come back in the morning.

"What do you mean?" she asked, irritated.

"The whole situation between you and your mother," he said.

"I don't want to remember that part of my past, thanks a bunch," she said. Walking over to Lisa's bed side.

She was sleeping again. Sam turned and looked at him. "If you had lived through what we did, would you want to talk about it?" She asked.

House sighed. "No, not with strangers," he added. "But I'm your father," he said. He got to his feet.

"Don't you start," she said quietly. She let out a sigh. "When they were high, they would fight," she began. "Sometimes weapons were used. One time Mom stabbed Mitch with a butcher knife."

"Oh, God," House muttered.

She didn't look up. She didn't want to. She had said all that she wanted too.

House didn't press. Not yet at least.

-End of chapter-

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Samantha glared at the wall. She couldn't help but think about her younger sister and what had happened to her. She was fuming in anger about what had happened. And it took a lot for her to get that angry about anything. She was pretty even tempered. But this made her really angry. She had her hands balled up into a fist. She bit her lower lip as she walked the corridors of the hospital.

She looked up, closing her eyes , fighting back tears that were starting to sting at her eyes. She started sniffling and bit her lower lip. Which was quivering in a mixature of sadness and anger. She collapsed to her knees and started to openly cry.

_Why God?_ She thought bitterly. _Why can't my family just catch a break for once? _She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears that were starting to stream down her face. She was done with crying. She had been doing it for most of her life.

She got back to her feet and started pacing again.

House and Grace walked up and down the hallway. Holding hands. They had been talking for about an hour or so. He had always found her easy to talk to. She was just as graceful in her insight as he was with his insults. Charlotte was the same way before she got hooked on those godforsaken drugs. She was slowly coming back. But Grace was always the same. She was sweet and could kick your ass at the same time.

Especially since she had accepted the position at the BAU. She had been there for almost eight years. She was a Supervisory Special Agent. One of the best. She was good at her job. Very good. She could debate anyone under the table in less than a moment.

She had noticed how much Sam would talk to one of the other agents. He was about her age. Just as smart. Spencer Reid. He was crazy about her. Had been for the longest time. She was still grieving though. At least that what she had told him. Luckily, he had offered to remain friends with her.

He was fallowing in love with her. The others could see it. Sam was the only one who couldn't. Spencer was one of the first one to call her when he heard about Robbie. She was happy to hear from him. They talked for hours unend. She even laughed and smiled. House watched her as she talked to him.

He liked to see her happy. It made him happy to watch her laugh.

Grace looked at him. She was smiling. House was lost in thought.

_He's thinking about his little girls, _she thought to herself. They turned and looked at the direction of Lisa's room. She was sleeping again. She looked peaceful. Happy. She was dreaming about something. A happy memory. House smiled. He looked at Grace.

Sam got to her feet and looked at her phone, which was vibrating. She smiled when she saw the number. She pressed the talk button. "Hey Spence," she said.

"Hey!" he greeted. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged, "been better," she admitted honestly. "My sister was shot and is in the hospital. Thank God she's going to be ok," she said.

"Oh my God, Sammy, I'm sorry," he said. "Do you want me to come up? It's only a two hour plan jaunt from here," he added.

Sam started sniffling again, "Yeah," she said. "Please."

"I'll be there shortly," he said.

An hour and ten minutes later, a young man with short curly hair that was brown, smart, dark eyes, and a face that was thoughtful and worried. He wore two differently colored socks and a purple scarf that was patiently wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a basche over coat. Underneath was a t-shirt that had Darth Vader on the cover. He was wearing jeans and well worn shoes.

His eyes darted from one area of the hospital to the next. He sighed heavily when he saw Sam. She was sitting down. Shaking as she swayed back and forth. Spencer walked over and put his coat on the chair next to her. He grabbed her face with his hands and brought her face up to his.

"I'm here," he said.

She looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying so much. She wrapped her arms him and let herself be comforted by her friend.

Spencer rubbed her back. "I'm always going to be here for you," he said.

"Just shut up and hold me," she sobbed. "I'm done with talking to people."  
Spencer just nodded.

"Ok," he said. He just held her. "When you're ready to talk, I will be here waiting."

Sam let out a snort. "Pysch 101?" she laughed.

Spencer let out a snort as well. One of the many things that they had in common was that they loved to read and were sci-fi geeks. They didn't mind it when someone called them a nerd. It was like a badge of honor.

About an hour later, Sam stopped crying and was talking. And Spencer was listening. They were talking about everything. From his mother to her family. To both of their jobs and how much they liked hanging around each other.

Sam was the one who wanted to go out for coffee. Spencer accepted. So they started walking. Sam called her dad to let him know what was happening. He agreed. Just as long as she came up and see her sister. Sam nodded.

She and Spencer made their way to Lisa's room. She was holding his hands as they walked. Something was not unnoticed by her father and Aunt. But they didn't say anything. They just watched her-them-go.

They were happy together.

Spencer watched Sam go into her sister's room. She bent down and gave her a loving hug and kiss. Lisa, who was awake now, looked at her sister and smiled.

She turned and looked at Spencer. She waved at him. She liked him. She had ever since she first met him. Spencer smiled and waved back.

Sam, being careful not to disrupt any tubing, bent down and gave her beloved little sister a loving kiss on the forehead and cheeks. "I'll be back tomorrow," she promised. She wrapped her left pinky finger around Lisa's. Making a light gesture.

Lisa nodded. Then she smiled, looking at her beloved Daddy and Aunt. Who were also waving at her. They were on their way inside to keep her company for a little while. At least until visiting hours were over with.

Grace placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, the two of them exchanging sympathetic smiles as Sam walked back out. Sliding the glass door shut behind her. She looked up at Spencer.

"I'm ready," she breathed out. She forced a smile on her face as she turned to wave good bye to her sister. Intending to keep her promise and come back in the morning.

"Let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

House watched as Sam and Spencer left. He turned and returned his attention to his young daughter, who was starting to fall asleep. The result of her pain killers taking affect. He looked at his watch. He didn't remember how long it had been since he had eaten. He brought a hand up to his face and he closed his eyes. He just wanted to make sure that his little girl would be alright. Physically. He knew that she wasn't going to be alright mentally. Not with what she had just been through. He frowned and opened his eyes. He knew that they were in for a long road. They already had an appointment with a counselor in the morning.

House could only imagine how scared Lisa was when it was happening. Not as scared as he had been watching her be in surgery and not knowing if she was going to make it. All because someone was mad at their ex. House shook his head. He really did hate some humans for procreating. He looked up at the I.V. stand that was tethered to Lisa. It pained him to his core. And it made him mad. He had been in and out of hospitals with Sam when she was a kid. He hated them. His own stints didn't help his opinion either. He got up and limped to the bathroom to wash his face.

GHMD GHMD GHMD GHMD GHMD GHMD GHMD GHMD GHMD

The next morning, Sam made her way to the hospital. She hadn't come home, but spent the night with Spencer in his hotel room. He slept on the couch and she took the bed. They had been up talking for most of the night. She also talked with Hotch, Spencer's leader. They mostly just listened to her as she talked about everything that had been happening over the last couple of months. She broke down more than once. It actually helped her, in a way. She was able to release all of the pent up anger she had been feeling since the death of her boyfriend. She had felt responsible in a way. Even when she knew that she wasn't. She had been mentally kicking herself . Something that she knew was bad. Something that she knew that she shouldn't be doing. It wasn't her fault. Even if it felt like it.

She sighed and headed for the elevator, pressing the "up" button. She pulled her damp hair back into a ponytail. The doors swished open and she stepped inside. She pressed the button leading to her sister's floor. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the lift as it moved upward.

A minute later, the lift stopped and the doors opened. She walked out and made to her destination. When she got there. Her father was talking to a woman. He wasn't happy by the looks of it. But then again, he almost never was. He looked at Sam as she made her way over.

Sam walked over and she looked at the woman. She was the hospital's head shrink. Sam had to meet with her when she was in the hospital when she was attacked. She hated those sessions. She faked a smile at the other woman. "Hello, Doctor Riles," she greeted.

Riles looked at her. Her brown eyes gave off a fake sincerity. "Samantha," she said.

Sam bulked. She hated when people used her full name. She glared at the doctor.

"_SAM_," she corrected. "I only get called _Samantha_ when I get into trouble." House smirked as his oldest daughter handled the other doctor. She was definitely his daughter. Had his attitude when it came to stupid people.

Riles just looked at the two of them. She cleared her throat. "I will be handing over Lisa's case over to one of my other doctors," she said. "She needs special care."

House looked at her. He could feel anger in the pit of his stomach. _Of course she does, you idiot. _ He merely nodded. "You would too if you had been shot," he shot as he slid open the glass door that led to Lisa's room. Sam walked in quickly and he followed, shutting the door before he got a response.

"Moron," he muttered under his breath, limping over to one of the chairs and sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"That's being nice," Sam said. "She gives mental health officials a bad name. " House laughed.

They were both interrupted by the sound of the youngest member of their family waking up. Lisa's face scrunched up. She looked at House, who gave her a soft look. "Good Morning," he said and she glared at him.  
House took one of her hands and he held it tightly.

She blinked at him. She wanted to cry again. Sam walked over and she took her other hand. Lisa held it tightly and she winced. She let go of House's hand and pointed at her stomach. House looked at her bandage.

"Shit," he muttered. He pressed the call button. "Get in here, NOW." He called.

Sam looked at him, "What is it?" she asked.  
"One of her stitches popped open," House said softly. He placed a hand on Lisa's head gently. "Daddy is going to fix your stitches," he said softly. The door slid open and the nurse came over. "Her stitches have started to open," he said, grabbing some materials that he needed to fix Lisa's stitches. He put on some gloves and he fixed them.

Lisa looked at him. He could tell that she was in pain. He looked at the nurse. "Her meds need to be refilled," he said. He looked at her empty I.V. bag. The nurse nodded. She nodded and headed out, coming back a moment later with a fresh bag. House took it from her, giving the nurse a look of thanks as he replaced the bag and started the drip.

~End of Chapter~

A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it was short. I will try to do better. Review please.


End file.
